Across the Stars: Destiny
by enchantingmagick
Summary: When Anakin time travels back to the year after he married Padmé, will he be able to change the past? Will he and Padmé finally have a chance at a happily ever after? The fate of the galaxy rests in the Chosen One's hands. ROTS AU
1. Future is Prologue

**Across the Stars: Destiny**

**Future is Prologue**

**by enchantingmagick**

A/N: REVIEW! I'm very open to suggestions! Thank you so much for reading! This is a rewrite of the rewrite. The original was awful...but of course any writer would say that. I've gotten many reviews saying they detest the first person writing, and I had a change of heart, and I agree.

Disclaimer: No. George Lucas didn't think my geometry homework was worth the rights. So I don't own Star Wars, I just play around with his world.

* * *

Anakin's consciousness drifted, catching tendrils of images and ideas. His last visage of life was looking into blue eyes, clear as the lake on Naboo. Just as his own, exactly like Padmé predicted and imagined. His children had grown up fatherless, all because of mistake after mistake he should never have made. He had tried to save his wife from a death _he _had caused. _He_'_d killed her._ Never once had he realized he was trying and failing to save her from a death he would cause. He had lost his wife, his future, his children, and everything he had worked for his entire life, because he'd succumbed to the wrong temptation. His mind was twisted and warped into believing lies. Anakin Skywalker would never destroy an entire planet out of vengeance, but Darth Vader had.

Anakin saw a bright light, then gasped involuntarily. He squinted and blinked not believing his eyes. It was Obi-Wan, emanating the same constant aura of calm serenity.

"Obi-Wan?" He asked his voiced filled with disbelief.

"Anakin, we've been expecting you." Obi-Wan spoke assuredly, as he always had.

"Master," he took a deep breath and continued,"I'm sorry...for everything. I know that doesn't nearly do everything justice, but-"

"Anakin, Master Yoda wants to speak with you, it's of the utmost urgency," Kenobi interrupted, placing his hand on Anakin's forearm.

"Master Yoda? Where are we?" Anakin queried in response, slightly bewildered.

"In the most basic sense, we are dead. But because we are strong with the force, we can not die. Qui-Gon taught me to become one with the Force, on Tatooine, after Padmé's death." Her husband winced at the sound of her name, even after so long. Kenobi pressed on,"It was also for training reasons that Master Yoda asked me to stay and watch over Luke on Tatooine."

"How did Beru and Owen raise him?"

"He was as good as their own son. But they didn't want him to grow up idolizing the Jedi, like you. They refrained from telling him about everything you did for the cause during the Clone Wars. That's why he didn't know what became of you. He was raised with the belief that Darth Vader had killed you. He had this burning desire to avenge your death. It was rather ironic, in fact, that you were the one to tell him."

"Why didn't you tell him, he needed to know. He _should_ have killed me!"

"Much like Padmé, he believed there was still good in you. He wouldn't have been able to kill you in cold blood. Padmé's dying words were that there was still good in you."

"I just don't know how everything went so utterly wrong. I mean, I know, but it's still so shocking." Anakin's hands went to his face, as if to shield him from all the wrongs he had done.

"But now we have work to do, we must meet with Master Yoda. He has an assignment for you."

"First, you must tell me something," he said hesitantly unsure if he wanted the answer,"Padmé...is she here?"

"You can see her after we have talked to Master Yoda."

"Of course, Master. I don't think there is anyway I can ever repay you, for a lifetime of brotherhood."

"I saw you suffering. I knew about you and Padmé, I couldn't do anything about that either. I watched your life get better and fall apart in the same three years. It was hard to miss how you got happier. But at the same time, she made you more volatile. There's a reason Jedi aren't allowed to marry, those kinds of emotions are multiplied tenfold." He began to speak through his teeth,"I was gut-wrenchingly angry becuase in the same day a republic collapsed, a traitor became the leader of an entire galaxy, a wife became a widow, children were born without a father, and then separated. You fulfilled your destiny, Anakin. You brought balance to the Force. "

"Obi-Wan, it was too little, much too late. The damage had been done. I only wish I could change what I've done. I have to live with my mistakes for an eternity," Anakin said regretfully.

"Master Yoda's wanted to speak with you since you died."

"Yes, of course," he said turning away, blinking to halt the tears that welled in his eyes.

The two men walked down a corridor, in a building where the floor was clouds. He was weightless, nothing holding him down. Obi-Wan opened a door and showed Anakin to a room where Master Yoda was meditating. The green jedi master slowly opened his eyes, showing no hint of surprise.

"Come in, Anakin. Much to discuss there is. Good news we have. Ways we have discovered of changing the past," he said in a controlled tone.

"It's called flow-walking. Anakin, you must understand something. When changing the past, you must be careful. Because change it too much and you won't be offered a third chance. We have decided it is neccessary this time. The Force has shown us that destiny has taken a wrong course," interjected in Obi-Wan.

"So if fix it you do, a chance to save the galaxy you have. But heed Obi-Wan's warning, you must. For if you reveal the future, then change it you can not."

"Anakin we will show you how, but be careful. Very careful indeed, for if you make too many mistakes we can not fix it. We will be in an alternate form of reality."

"Thank you, Masters, I understand, but may I see Padmé? I need to see her, even if it's just for a moment."

"Anakin, you musn't tell her what you're doing."

"Does that mean I can see her?"

"May the Force be with you, Anakin," Master Yoda said, as they left the room.

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked down another corridor and arrived at a veranda with a fountain. It resembled Padmé's apartments back at the Senate on Coruscant. Then he saw her, her chestnut curls blowing in the breeze, she was leaning over a railing leisurely reading a book. She turned around suddenly, as if sensing his presence. Padmé's eyes widened from the shock of seeing her husband. In moments, Anakin was by her side and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Just as he had been all those years ago when he saw her after ten years, he was stunned by her breath-stealing beauty. Her chestnut colored curls framed her porcelain face, and her brown eyes were warm pools of understanding. As he looked into them, he found himself at home. Padmé gasped a second time as her eyes fluttered open, and she saw her husband was really there in the flesh.

"Ani?" she asked in a cautious whisper. Her eyes searched his for recognition, that he was hers.

"I've missed you,'" he said simply, taking in the wonder of her presence.

"What happened to you?" Padmé asked tears rolling down her cheeks, in remembrance of his complete abandonment.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, their tears running together, as they clutched each other desperately.

She sank in his arms and touched his cheek and drowned in his eyes. And Anakin knew he was forgiven. It felt as it always had. She held him almost possessively, her fingers firm against his back.

"I've _always_ loved you, and _will _always love you. Don't ever forget that," Anakin said, his voice filled with resolve. He gave her a lingering kiss caressing her cheek, wish his eyes closed.

"Anakin?" Padmé asked hesitantly.

"Yes, angel?"

"Promise me, you'll come back to me. I need you."

Anakin gently pried her fingers from his back.

With that, Anakin stood, and without a backward glance walked out of the room. Every footstep pained him, destroying his insides. He would get to spend time with her in the past...he smiled remembering romantic nights on the balcony with wine, under a blanket of stars.

"Send me back now," Anakin demanded abruptly.

"Follow me," he said walking down a hallway and into a room,"Take a seat, and I want you to begin meditating, as you used to, as my Padawan."

Quietly sitting down, Anakin began to empty his mind of thought. "Now, I want you to think about all the people you are going to see when you go back. Think about all the things you will do differently. Now, choose wisely. Select the moment you want to return to. The exact moment, allow the memory to fill you up with all the emotions you felt at the moment. Emotions are the most powerful, if you can focus on that, the specifics don't matter. But you have to be very precise, or you could end up in a different time when you felt exactly the same. Focus on specifics, your surroundings, the color and material of the floor. Remind yourself of the date, repeatedly. "

Sifting through memories, Anakin finally settled on one. The pivotal moment when he had heard about the Chancellor's kidnapping. It was hard to feel angry now as he had then. Now that he knew it had been a charade. He remembered his surroundings. Obi-Wan had been beside him and the he had gotten a transmission from Coruscant. He allowed the anger and rage to fill him up. With a jolt, he felt the air change. Gravity took it's toll on him, and he almost stumbled before righting himself.

"Anakin, are you all right? You look a little pale," Obi-Wan asked concerned.


	2. Alone on Coruscant

Chapter 1: Alone on Coruscant

A/N: Hi. I fixed this. I'm sorry it's been a year. I will get on to updating new chapters after I finishing fixing the old ones-7/26/13

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned star wars...*she sighs dramatically* For those of you who didn't think that was straight-forward enough: I really don't own Star Wars.

Padmé stood in her closet, gazing at all the different colors in senatorial gowns, she could wear today. Sabé was giving her reasons to wear the green cone shaped gown vs. the red flowing number complete with embroidery on the lace. She should not have to go through a production of getting dressed. The muscles of her neck and shoulders were knotted tightly. Anakin was gone fighting in the Outer Sieges. Rumors were whispered daily that he had been killed. Her physician had asked her to take medication for the levels of anxiety she had to deal with, and constantly asked her if her job was so stressful that it was causing health problems. He had told her if it was job that causing her to have anxiety, she should find a new one. Too bad it was her husband, she couldn't find new husband. With Anakin's absence, many pieces inside of her went missing like she was hollow. Even when she was with him, they would fight constantly about their separation.

It was times like these when she put up her face of calm, collected politeness. "Sabé, I will choose myself, now all of you leave, please. I need a moment to myself."

"Are you sure, m'lady?" her handmaidens asked nervously.

"Yes, I'll be alright," she heard herself say, and she would be, eventually.

She chose a simple blue dress, with a cape that could hide the slightly visible bulge that was her stomach. Her mind was occupied, but idle hands led to edginess. Everything became a blur, she became a robot. Padmé ceased to exist. It was just Senator Amidala, no emotions, just a mask. Padmé was somewhere else with Anakin. She wasn't wearing a gown, her hair was loose, and she could hear the sound of relaxed laughter. Anakin never judged her for being less than she ought to be.

I walked down the corridor of the main hallway to the Senate Rotunda. Senator Organa was approaching my direction, and came to a halt, placing a friendly arm around my slender waist.

"Senator Amidala, may I have a moment?" he asked, ever the gentleman.

"Bail, it's Padmé, please. Drop the formalities, we're friends."

"Alright, I was wondering if you would like to come to my apartments so we could discuss more privately, some of the motions being passed in the Senate. I'm not liking the direction we're headed in. These are dangerous times."

"I couldn't agree more, Bail. How about this afternoon?"

"That's fine with me. I will see you in our box."

_**Later That Afternoon**_

She knocked on Bail's door. Padmé could sink into the role she had known forever, the role of the diplomat. It had been drilled into her since childhood. The door opened.

"Oh, hello, Bail. It's so nice to see you. Do you-" she said, before the loud sound of an explosion interrupted her from down the corridor.

"Bail! Bail, what's going on? Do you have an emergency blaster?"

"Here," Bail answered, handing one to her. She saw all the guards come outside running beside them. Senators rushed out of the doors of the complex, confused and panicked.

"Senators we have to get to a bomb shelter. Listen to me! Get a blaster and try to shoot the droids. They're going to come for us next."

"Who?" Senators whispered.

"You _know_ who. The Seperatists. This way, follow the path to the gardens behind the complex. "

"Senator Amidala? Are you all right?" a voice asked.

She turned around and saw Masters Shaak-Ti and Stass-Allie. Most Senators had never learned to fight, and couldn't be trusted to their own safety.

"Thank you so much for coming," her voice went weak with gratitude.

"The Senators must remain alive," they answered her.

She saw Droid starfighters and her instincts kicked in. She began to shoot..."Senators if you don't know how to fight, get behind someone who can...you're easy targets," she commanded amid the chaos.

The Jedi Masters all but slaughtered the droids with their help. "Let's take those transports," Bail said pointing towards a landing platform. The senator took her seat, and Mon Mothma took control of the transport and got them to the bomb shelter. _What is normalcy? In the eye of the beholder, I suppose._

*Rewritten and grammatical errors have been fixed as of 7/26/13


	3. Heartbreak

A/N:Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love that you guys are loving it...I thought people wouldn't like it. I am editing and completely rewriting the beginning of this story. DROP ME A LITTLE LOVE IN THE REVIEW BOX. :D

Disclaimer: George Lucas didn't want to do my Vocabulary Workshop and hand over the rights, so to hell with that. Obviously I don't own star wars, or I'd be rich and making movies instead of writing on my favorite fanfiction site. So REVIEW and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Heartbreak

Looking in the mirror, Padmé was a mess. No wonder, she had gotten weird looks. She moistened a papertowel and gently wiped the dirt off, wincing in pain as it brushed raw skin. Brushing my hair into a messy bun, she changed out of my stained, burned, and completely ruiend clothes. Sola and Mother were right. But she had known what she was getting herself into, these were just necessary career risks. Wars. Fighting. Enemies. Words that had never been a part of her love filled childhood in Theed. Padmé Amidala was an unstoppable force of good, and nothing would change that.

He was gone. _Anakin come back to me_. She wished silently. _Please, I need you._ She wasn't being strong, not the way she'd been taught to be. She'd been strong for so long, since her childhood as an apprentice legislator. She shut down, not processing anything. She was numbly walking to what as left of the Senate Rotunda. She was crouched undetected. I felt a kick in my stomach. Caressing her stomach gently, she couldn't help smiling thinking about a little Anakin, with his clear blue eyes.

Then the afternoon was filled with squabbling senators. Fighting over what to do, when to do it, and what to do it with. Do they know what the word compromise means? Mon Mothma and Padmé Amidala shared a glance, Senator Organa appeared frustrated, too.

The seconds blurred into hours and before she knew it she was tucked in her covers. She was safe and comfortable, fingering the Jappor Snippet Anakin had given her, she remembered when Anakin had said, "I"ll marry you one day." And so he had. Anakin was lucky in a way. He beat the odds, broke the rules, and still had everything he wanted in life. How very different their lives were.

Peeling the covers off the bed, she walked to the bathroom.

She smiled remembering the last time she had seen Anakin, as she was walking down the hallway. She heard a familliar traipsed behind him, her blue hooded cloak dragging on the floor. Suddenly she was pulled into a dark alleyway, and a blue lightsaber was ignited in her face. "Padmé?" he had whispered, thoroughly surprised. He deactivated his lightsaber quickly apologizing. They embraced delighting in the realness of the moment. Anakin pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair. She got up out of his lap and sat beside him, so she could clutch herself to him, while he was here she woudn't waste one moment. She threaded her fingers through his hair and leaned her forehead to touch his, before slowly leaning in to kiss him. He deepened the kiss. His intoxicating breath leaked into her mouth, tasting of strawberries. His fingertips traced my cheek down to her jawbone. The bubble burst, and she realized where they were and what they were doing.

"We can't not _here_, not now."

"I'm tired of lying, I want everyone to know you're my wife and love you more than life itself..."

"Don't talk like that. We both have duties to the Republic."

"I'm not sure if you even love me anymore," he said emotionlessly.

"I love you, I coudn't stop if I wanted to, even the darkest lowest levels. I will _always_ love you."

"Well, you _do_ look good in the dark," he quipped laughing.

She kissed him once, twice, just out of pure joy. But then they both heard Threepio calling for her.

"He looks different," Anakin stated.

"He's been fitted with gold plating, good look for him, huh?"

"Yup-" He was cut off by a beep from his comlink. It was Obi-Wan, _please tell me he's not here._ "I have to go, I love you."

"I love you, too, more than you'll ever know." He paced down the hallway, soon she coudn't hear his footsteps. Her heart shattered into a million pieces all over again.

Before she knew it, endless days turned into weeks. She got one lonely call from Anakin telling her that he had passed the trials, and was a knight. And before she realized, the weeks turned into months.

**(A Fateful Day)**

Padmé Amidala was glaring pointedly at the Chancellor's sit in replacement, he was carrying out the Chancellor's plans. She knew they were lies. He was lecturing the senators like they were inferior, mindless idiots. Sith, you don't need more "emergency" powers. He was making himself more powerful. Soon he would be so powerful no one could take him out of office, for fear of being accused of treason.

Anakin and Padmé were just two halves of the whole. She remembered how Master Kenobi had called Anakin back so suddenly from their vacation on Naboo, to go find Asajj Ventress. He'd left, just like that. Just then Sentor Organa whispered something in her ear. "It seems the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi is back. It has been a rumor all morning."

Just one more session of the Senate and _possible_ solutions, that weren't going to end the war. This war was a battle of ideas being fought with blasters. If she had her way, she would end the war and let diplomacy resume, so negotiations with the Separatists could solve their, not many senators agreed with her. It's a good thing she didn't often count on other people's opinion to validate herself. Otherwise she wouldn't be married to Anakin, with a baby on the way. After the session ended, I began to walk away before anyone could catch me. Fear bubbled up inside her, much like when she had contracted Blue Shadow Virus. She was worried, her home world of Naboo was threatened other wise Queen Neyuntee wouldn't have asked her to come. She had found out after meeting with her that there were Separatists on the planet. Then a shadow fell on my shoulder. Too late. Gah! It was Senator Mon Mothma, thank god, it wasn't another Senator looking to tell her how wrong my ideals and morals were. The young senator coudn't handle anymore of that.

"Hello, Padmé? I trust you've been all right. I heard you were having a round of stomach sickness."

"Yes, thank you, Mon Mothma, I really appreciate your concern. But I musn't take up anymore of your time," Padmé said quickly, hoping to make a getaway.

"No, of course not, we should have tea at my apartments, in fact I am inviting Senator Organa and many other Senators still loyalists to democracy," then she whispered,"We do not think it wise for the Chancellor to continue on as Chancellor. All of these emergency powers are turning him into something of a dictator. We are simply waiting for him to do something unlawful, so that we can remove him from office."

"Yes, of course, I would be happy to. It is comforting to know that other people share my views. But I must take my leave now, as my handmaidens are expecting me."

"Of course, have good evening."

"Thank you, you too."

She contined her slog to the main landing platform. She remained inconspicuous, dressed in a dark purple velvet gown. She watched completely enthralled, as Anakin leapt out of the speeder. A little more lithe than normally, but she didn't get a good look at his face. She began to panic, her head spinning. How would she tell Anakin? How would he react? He didn't know she was pregnant, yet. She steeled herself and took several calming breaths. At a distance, she saw Anakin speaking to Senator Organa in an urgent voice. Then, Anakin excused himself, saying he had other matters to attend to.

She closed her eyes, briefly. Trying hard to remember Anakin's appearance, she pictured his fair locks curling over his forehead, and his clear blue eyes staring into her own eyes. And then she saw him walking towards her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you reread the whole story since I rewrote very much of it! I looked at the story stats a thousand people have come to this page and ignored the little green button that says review! If you took the time to read this much! The least you could do is review! Come on just tell me it was great or it sucked and I need to change it or take something out. I took in a lot of suggestions when I edited it. So if you review I do take it into consideration. See! Thank you! I love my loyal readers only the ones that review! get the point! If you don't review I probably won't write another chapter. jk I probably will but I won't post it! Ha it will be all for me!

Press the BUTTON! I dare you to! What's the worst thing that could happen?


	4. Happiest Moment of My Life

A/N: I'm am going to try to update more often. I would highly suggest rereading the story...I changed it and revised it some. After this the plot changes. So, yeah. (: Read, Rate, and Review. Please and thank you. Mkay...so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Props to George Lucas for creating a fantastic world I can escape to.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Happiest Moment of My Life**

Anakin spotted her at once. He was there in seconds, enveloping her in a tight hug, and spinning her around. He set her down, and I immediately surveyed his face to make sure he wasn't hurt. His lips touched hers gently, sweetly, and she could tell he had missed her, too.

"Oh, Anakin," She said as soon as reality sunk in. He was _really _here. She pressed him closer to my body, refusing to give him up. His sandy waves of hair had grown out to his shoulders, she could feel their silkiness under my fingertips. He let me go, and bent back a little to look at me.

"I've missed you, Padmé," he said looking deep into her eyes. She thought I could drown in the crystalline blue depths of his eyes.

"There were whispers, that you'd been killed," she said shaking her head, releasing the tension she had been holding in. And then she remembered, she had to tell him she was pregnant.

"I'm all right," he said grinning, like there wasn't a possiblity that he could have died. He smiled again, his fingers threading through her hair,"It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been, if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they ever would have brought us back from the Outer Rim Sieges." He leaned in to kiss her again.

"_Wait_, not here,"She whispered warningly. _What if we were caught? _She noticed the scar Asajj Ventress had given him. It stretched from the top of his eyebrown to just below his left eye. She traced it gently...it only made him look more handsome, in her eyes, at least.

"Yes, _here. _I'm tied of all this deception. I don't _care_ if they know we're married," he argued threateningly.

"Anakin, don't say things like that," Padmé replied. She began to tremble slightly, knowing she had to tell him. There was no way I could keep it a secret. He embraced me again, and she melted into his touch. And then he noticed something was wrong. _Jedi._

"Are you all right?" he asked pulling back to scrutinize her. "You're trembling." He narrowed his eyes at me,"What's going on?"

_This was it, _Padmé thought, _You have to tell him._ She took a deep breath. "Something wonderful has happened," she began explaining and trying to convince herself all the while. She tried to read his eyes,"Ani...I'm pregnant."

**Anakin's POV**

I took several deep breaths, remembering my reaction the first time I had found out. This time, I would react with certainty. Everything was going to be okay. _Really, _it was. That _is,_ if I don't manage to screw everything up,_ again_. "Padmé, that's wonderful," I said smiling. I was happy, really happy. I would be holding my children, in just a short time. I would be here, this time around. I was never going to move an inch away from her side, if I could help it.

"What are we going to do?" she asked worried. She had every reason to be. I looked at her beautiful face, filled with concern. I caressed her cheek, permanently recording the memory _deep_ within my brain.

"We aren't going to worry about anything, right now. This is a happy moment," I replied. _And it was, _"This is the happiest moment of my life." I leaned in to kiss her once more. Warmly wrapping my arms around her, as I tried to comfort her.

* * *

A/N: There's a big surprise in store for you in the next chapter. I'm going to try to write it today. (: I hope you guys like it. Pleas press the green button. REVIEW! Pretty please! You came this far.


	5. Jedi Are Spies, Too!

A/N: I absolutely having a ball with this. (: I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: George Lucas, thank you for creating Star Wars. I will be forever in your gratitude.

* * *

Chapter 4: Jedi Are Spies, Too?

Anakin's POV

I was utterly completely happy, until my heavenly reality, that I was really here with Padmé, was shattered. No _thing _in the galaxy could have prepared me for what I was about to experience. Then, I saw him. My face was frozen in shock. _.God. Obi-Wan...just saw that. I didn't really mean what I said about I don't care if they know we're married. I do. Oh no._

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan cried also in shock,"What _are_ you doing? _Please_ tell me you have a reasonable explanation for this. This is a solid violation of the Code, Anakin. You know better than this."

"I love him. He's my husband. And I have every right to kiss him wherever and whenever, I please," said Padmé to our disbelief.

"Padmé, no. This is my fault. Let me handle this," I replied. _How had I managed to screw this up?_

"_No, _it's my fault, too. We will _both _deal with the consequences," she replied earnestly. Padmé, oh, she would always be the same. Somehow she knew just how important being a Jedi was to me.

"Padmé, we'll tell the council together. Master, I'm sorry. I can't ask you to keep our secret. It would be wrong of me...you've been like a father to me. And for that I thank you. I hope the council allows me to continue being a Jedi," I said to Obi-Wan and Padmé. _I hope everything works out._

Padmé, Obi-Wan, and I made the long trek to the Jedi Council Chambers. Finally, the doors of the chambers came into sight. I readied myself for what promised to be a terrible experience. Obi-Wan preceded us, he was going to tell them about what he had seen, to make it easier for us to explain ourselves.

Obi-Wan opened the door, expression grave.

"Uncertain, you seem. Anger and rage, your mind they cloud," Master Yoda said insightfully.

"Uncertain of what is to come, that is all," I replied working to keep my voice calm.

"That we all are," Master Yoda said.

"I'm not uncertain of my future as a Jedi, however," I justified angrily. How I was already back to my old ways, quick to my anger. Padmé touched my arm gently a warning. My mood instantly calmed.

"What _exactly_ did Obi-Wan tell you?" Padmé asked uncertainly.

I could almost see the gears turning in her head...she was going to use reverse psychology. Use any means she could to convince the Jedi Council that what Obi-Wan had seen was not condemning evidence. At least, now, my Master couldn't get into trouble for with holding information. It would be unfair after everything he had done to allow his Master to risk punishment for abusing the Jedi Code.

"Master Kenobi has informed us of a grave violation of the Code. He says he has seen a display of affection between the Senator Amidala and Jedi Knight Skywalker. Senator Amidala had apparently relayed the fact that she was pregnant," seethed Master Windu disapproval dripping in his tone.

"Did he say he heard me say it was _Anakin's _baby. _No_, he didn't. You are all witnesses to the fact that Jedi Knight Skywalker and I have been close friends for more than 10 years. It would more than appropriate for me to give my _dear _friend a _platonic _hug, an expression of my relief that he is alive. It would be perfectly normal for me to also tell him that I am pregnant, before the majority of my peers and colleagues find out. All of this would be correct, would it not?" she asked in a collected tone. Knowing there was anger hidden under her pleasant tone, I began to get worried. Padmé was never the one to lose her temper, but exactly how much control she had we were about to find out.

It was going to be a scandal. Queen Neyuntee would put her on leave and find a replacement for her senate seat. Padmé would lose everything, the career she worked so hard for so long. Her reputation would be mud. I couldn't let that happen. I _wouldn't _let that happen. She was willing to throw it all away, because she hoped that I would not lose my place within the Council. She probably did not think so far ahead as to what she would do once the baby was born, force-sensitive, with an unbelievably high midi-chlorian count, just like another jedi. And then my identity would be revealed. Or perhaps she was thinking that far ahead just as I did, because she turned to look deep into my eyes, as the thoughts flashed across my mind.

"Oh, so it's your fault, is it?" Mace Windu asked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. As if_ anything _could be Padmé Amidala's fault.

"Yes-" Padmé started to say.

"No," I said simply, loud enough for the entire council to hear it. My voice rang through the room, "No, Senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker is my wife. We have been married for three years. We were married on Naboo, after the attack on Geonosis. She is with _my_ child. Padmé, I won't let you do this alone," I said taking her hand. _No way in hell was I going to let her do this alone. This was the whole reason I had flow-walked back was to fix my mistakes. All I needed was Padmé to be happy. That was all._

"Please leave the room, as we discuss our decision," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked us kindly.

I led Padmé out of the room, a dejected expression on my face. Padmé turned to sink into my arms. I barely held her. If I had let go of Padmé, I would have sank down to the floor.

"Ani, listen to me," she said,"I have a good feeling they are going to let you continue to be a Jedi. They can't simply cast you out like old trash. You have the highest midi-chlorian conut in history. You are the _Chosen One_. They will keep you." She spoke with such a confidence in her voice, I focused on believing her. Padmé had a great intuition. Sometime or another, i was just going to have to learn to trust it.

"Please, we have reached a decision," Master Kenobi said as he waved us through the door.

Now it was Master Yoda who spoke,"Expelled from the Council, you are not. An asset to the Jedi, you are. Your wife, the Senator can continue to be. Watch you, we will." His green eyes followed Padmé as she moved.

"We have decided she has a positive effect on you," Master Kenobi said smiling. I had a good feeling he has something to do with swaying the decision to allow me to stay. Obi-Wan was in many ways, the father I had never had.

"Masters, thank you. I trust your decision is wise and the best one for the Jedi Council. I will do my best to uphold the values of the Jedi, you will not regret your decision," I said determination leaking through my voice.

* * *

A/N: I got so much accomplished today. I love how this is turning out. Please review. (: Ily guys who are reviewing. Thanks. Please give me some suggestions.


	6. All You Need Is Love

Chapter 5: All You Need Is Love ;)

Padmé's POV

A/N: You know, I really don't know what Anakin or Padmé would say or do. But I am going to try my hardest to be true to their character.

* * *

"Ani, it's a good thing...what happened. Now we can be together anytime we want. What's the worst that could happen? The newspapers write bad things about us?" I said trying to find out what his qualms were. He seemed very distracted. Anakin's gaze was far off out the window. "Anakin! Are you even listening?"

"Yeah, oh, what'd you say? I was thinking about something else," he said, still not meeting my eyes.

I walked over to his side, and genty traced the scar on his eyebrow. "Anakin, what's wrong? Please don't shut me out! I want to help you."

"Padmé, I can't. Not this time. Okay-" he started. But I didn't let him finish. I kissed him passionately...reminding him that nothing else mattered. We could be together finally. Why was he acting so morbid? He started to kiss me back, his fingers threading through my hair...I was slowly losing my train of thought.

"Why are we still here? We don't have to be trapped in here, anymore! I'm in the mood for ice cream...let's go to that dessert place off the Senate Rotunda," I asked tugging his hand impatiently.

"Whatever you need, Padmé," he said looking deep into my eyes. He kissed my forehead once more and leaned forward to grab his cloak that had fallen to the ground.

_Later-around 10 PM_

"Anakin?" I whispered gently shaking Anakin's arm.

"Mmmmmm," he said groggily,"What do you need?"

"Cookies," I whispered back grinning,"Macademia White Chocolate."

"I'll be right back, angel. Okay?" He said pulling himself out of bed. I smiled to myself thinking _I had lucked out with the most amazing husband a pregnant woman could ask for._

As soon as I heard the door shut, I pulled on my robe and slippers and stole out ot the kitchen. Weird...I still wanted the cookies, but I felt like French toast. I got myself busy pulling out a bowl and pan, and then Anakin walked in.

"Padmé, I'm back.." he said quietly.

"I'm in here," I said a little loudly. He soon found me in the kitchen getting out the eggs and the flour. I cracked an egg and began to pour the yolk into the bowl, when I felt Anakin's arms unfold around my waist. I took a deep breath in, sinking in the scent of Anakin-fresh and clean. But then, I smelled eggs. My lunch came up my throat, and my hand flew to my mouth.

Anakin tugged me toward the bathroom, my head started spinning. I leaned my head forward towards the toilet, and Anakin held my hair. I puked violently...and I tried to tell Anakin he didn't need to see this. He wouldn't listen. "This is why I'm here, Padmé. I'm your husband," he said smiling.

After rinsing my mouth, I gave him a half smile and said,"No, you're here, because you love me." I looked deep into eyes and I thought I could see everything. His soul, his heart, and everything else that made him...Anakin. I liked what I saw. I was proud to be his wife.

Anakin quickly washed up the bowls and cleaned the mess. And soon we were back in bed, and I drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

_The Next Morning_

"Padmé, love, it's time to wake up! You're going to be late," Anakin whispered in my ear rousing me from the most wonderful of dreams.


	7. Lies Lies and More Lies

Chapter 6: Lies, Lies, and More Lies

A/N: Now the plot is going to get a little interesting...it's going to follow the plot of the movie. It's complicated to explain but you'll see. I'm glad you guys are liking it but any criticism is great, too! I'll try to incorporate it into the next chapter! So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Also the more you review the more people it'll attract to read the story! ;)

Anakin's POV

* * *

Day had come, and with it inevitably, night. I watched entranced as Padmé brushed out her chocolate-tinted curls. A smile began to spread across my face, unbidden.

"Ani, I wanna have our baby back home on Naboo," Padmé said, still looking off the balcony.

"We can go to the lake country, where no one will know. Where we can be safe," she continued imagining it. Suddenly she turned around, and her face was lit up with excitement.

"I can go early and fix up the baby's room," she said while I stared at her, drinking in the sight of her. Never again would I take her for granted, I had sacrificed everything...and for what? I hadn't raised my children. I murdered my wife, and all I had gotten was fear from the billions of inhabitants of the Universe.

She faced the balcony again,"I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens."

Before I knew what I was saying the words were falling out of my mouth,"You're so..beautiful."

"Do you love me because I am beautiful, or am I beautiful because you love me?"

I laughed lightly and smiled, closing the space between us. I pulled her into my arms, and tugged her towards bed.

"I'll take that as a neither," she whispered quietly before falling asleep. I grinned. Padmé. There was no way to describe her without doing her an injustice.

**_Later That Night_**

My eyes unwillingly closed, and my mind fell into a state of slumber. Suddenly there were screams, screams never again did I want to hear in my life. Padmé was screaming, something was wrong. Why was I just as helpless and enraged as the first time? I heard her say desperately,"Anakin, help me!" But I knew in that dream I wasn't there. I saw her eyes flutter closed, and there was a finality about it, I just couldn't shake.

I slowly pulled my robe on, just as I remembered doing the last time. I needed fresh air. I was going to have to stop things this time. But what if I couldn't? What if this dream meant nothing would change? This dream should not have happened. She wasn't going to die this time! She couldn't! This time I would die myself, there would be no surviving it. No reason to survive. I remembered watching Senator Padmé Amidala's funeral on the HoloNet. She was clad in a aquamarine blue gown, her hands clasped delicately over her rounded stomach. Water lilies adorned her chocolate curls, beautiful even in death. Around her neck was the Jappor Snippet I had carved for her. I pushed this image out of my mind. I would NOT allow this to happen.

The water fountain gurgled peacefully, and suddenly the terrace lights faded on. Padmé gently touched my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Ani? I felt you tossing and turning, I couldn't decide whether to wake you up. And then I turned around and you were gone."

"Padmé," I sighed, tenderly caressing her cheek.

"Anakin, how long is going to take for us to be honest with each other?"

"I had a dream...a nightmare, just like the ones I had, before my mother died,"I said spitting the words out with disgust."

"Who?" She asked reluctantly.

"Padmé, it was just a dream."

"Tell me," she pleaded, rubbing my shoulder.

"It was only a dream," I repeated slowly walking to the balcony.

I turned around slowly to face her,"You die in childbirth."

"And the baby?" She asked clearly alarmed, her fingers fluttering to her stomach protectively.

"I don't know." I said...I couldn't reveal anymore of what I already knew.

"It was only a dream," Padmé repeated.

"I won't let this one become real," I swore, kissing her forehead.

"This baby will change our lives," she began solemnly. I remembered what she would say.

"I doubt the Queen will allow me to continue to serve in the Senate, she would think the stress would be unhealthy. I wonder if she has even learned of my marriage yet."

"_I _doubt the Queen woud want to bring upon herself the wrath of Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker," I whispered softly in her ear.

I heard Padmé laugh, a real genuine laugh. Things were changing, I could feel it in my bones. The Council knew I was married to Padmé, and I would be allowed to continue as a Knight. Padmé had left it out of her speech. I just had to keep changing things. I woudn't need to see Yoda, tommorrow, as I had before. He had been right. The little green Master had been right. My love for Padmé had blinded me to the natural path of things. She would have lived, had I not interfered.

"Come on, we should sleep, the Sun is already rising," she said gesturing to the balcony.

I followed her to bed, but I woud not fall asleep. Falling asleep would not be wise. I would see things that would make me doubt my path. I knew what I had to do. Now all I had to do was do it.

* * *

A/N: Please review, I am going to write the next chapter also from Anakin's POV. ENJOY! I'm actually going to write it right now. Please review. It's the LEAST you can do. I mean I'm doing a double chapter today! Pleaseeeeeee?


	8. A Lesson in Graciousness

**Chapter 7: A Lesson in Graciousness**

A/N: Enjoy!(: I'm having so much fun with this! Don't forget to review if you have comments...I take _constructive _criticism. Thanks for reading it!(:

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't done one in a while. I've been so eager to write...I just kind of skip everything in the beginning. I don't own Star Wars, period. There you go, end of story. The End.

* * *

The next day as I met with the Chancellor, I had to remind myself, I had no reason to be angry with him yet.

"I hope you trust me, Anakin," the Chancellor said. _Trust YOU? You lying, good-for-nothing, bantha fodder, YOU deserve to die._

_"_Of course," I forced myself to answer.

"You must allow me to congratulate you, Anakin. I hear that you've been married to the Senator Amidala, for quite some time."

"Thank you, Chancellor."

"I need your help, Son," the scoundrel said innocently.

'What do you mean?"

"I'm depending on you to be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic," he continued, turning to me,"Anakin, I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

"They will never allow me to be a Master, it has never been done before. They won't allow this. They elect their own members."

"Oh, I think you'll find that they will. They need you, more than they know."

**_Later, During Lunch_**

"Padmé, Palpatine appointed me onto the Jedi Council. This is becoming more ridiculous as time goes on. I mean the Senate already voted him more executive powers," I informed her.

"Anakin, there's nothing we can do,"Padmé said before leaning close to my ear to whisper,"Some of us are forming a secret group: the Delegation of 2000. We are waiting to find a way to remove the Chancellor from his seat. Soon he will do something illegal, and when he does. We will overthrow him."

"Padmé, promise me, you'll stay safe. I can't protect you from everything."

"I'll be fine!" She insisted. "I have to go actually there is meeting after lunch with the Delegation. I'll see you back in our chambers, tonight."

"Padmé! Tonight, there's something I want to ask you!"

I would do what had to be done, we would have a proper engagement and wedding, if I had my way. I would meet with her father, I would deprive Padmé of nothing.

**_During the Council Meeting That Afternoon_**

As I stood in the middle of the expansive room the Jedi used for council, I began to grow nervous. This time around, I was acutely aware of the precarious balance the Republic had stood on. One wrong move and it could happen all over again. The atmosphere was putting me on edge.

Yoda's voice was measured as he explained the Council's decision,"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing, is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."

"I understand," I said my voice dripping in modesty. This time I really did, it had been a great honor for me to be on the Council at all, at my age. I remembered to control my reaction this time to show my gratitude, I knew what Master Windu would say.

"You are on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of "Master." He said as imperiously and coldly as before. I could feel the emotions of anger and discomtempt coursing through me. But I did not allow them to linger. I simply pushed them aside, and my face remained blank.

"I am honored to be on the Council, at all, Master Windu," I responded instead.

"Take a seat, young Skywalker," Master Windu said gesturing to the empty seat beside Obi-Wan.

I bowed respectfully, and walked to my seat.

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi began,"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic. But have found no sign of General Grievous." Thus began, my perpetual act, of feigning attentive interest.

The afternoon proceeded rather uneventfully, until the meeting was over.

"Anakin, I did not want to put you in this situation," Obi-Wan started.

"What situation?" I asked wearily.

"The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to." He answered grudgingly.

"Master, why would they ask such a thing? It is against the Jedi Code! It's treason! Do they want me executed?"

"No, Anakin, you know that."

"Then, why didn't they give me this assignment in session?"

"They don't want it on record."

"They don't want there to be any proof of this, right? So that when the Chancellor finds me guilty, there is no evidence I was _told _to do this. The Jedi Council doesn't want to take responsibility. Obi-Wan, I will do what they wish. But I am not proud of it. I am betraying a friend, a mentor," I said echoicing the words I had used last time. I had to the play the part convincingly.

"The Council is asking you, Anakin, not I."

"Obi-Wan, I have to meet Padmé for dinner, if you'll excuse me, I'm late," I said forcing myself to leave. I so badly wanted to tell Obi-Wan everything I knew. In case something were to go wrong, I would tell him to take Padmé away, far far away. She needed to be a mother to her children. If all else failed my top priority was Padmé. If Padmé had been alive all those years ago after the riseof Darth Vader, she, herself, would have been the first to start a Rebel Alliance.

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter will be from Padmé's POV. It will start during Anakin's council meeting. It will contain some of the deleted scenes from the original movie. _When _you review, be sure to tell me if you're okay with a lot of fluff and romantic scenes!

Queen Vesper of Naboo


	9. Secrets Are Secrets For a Reason

**Chapter 8: Secrets Are Secrets For a Reason**

A/N: I'm going to start by apologizing for taking so long. I miss this feeling of getting inside someone else's head, it's almost an escape. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in months. So I'm going to try my best, it's been a really long time since I've written anything for fun. Feast your eyes on the latest chapter. (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I can't imagine stealing the credit for such an amazing creation.

* * *

"Do you think he'll dismantle the Senate?" Padmé asked concerned.

"Why bother, as a practical matter, the Senate no longer exists," answered Mon Mothma.

"The Constitution is in shreds, amendment after amendment. It's only a shadow of the ideals it was meant to uphold!" another senator chipped in.

"We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear...without a fight," Bail argued.

"Well, what are you suggesting?" Padmé asked.

"Suggesting, I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound like a Separatist," Bail quipped.

Mon Mothma cut in,"We are _not_ Separatists trying to leave the Republic. We are Loyalists trying to preserve democracy _in_ the Republic."

"I cannot believe it has come to this. Chancellor Palpatine is one of my oldest advisors. He served as my Ambassador when I was Queen," Padmé said in disbelief.

"Senator, I believe you are underestimating the corruption that has taken hold in the Senate," warned another senator.

"The Chancellor has played the Senators well, they _know_ where the power lies. They will do whatever it takes to share in it," esplained Mon Mothma.

"We _cannot_ continue debating this any longer," Senator Organa said rising from his chair," We have decided to whatever it takes to stop it. Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting an organization together.."

"Say no more Senator, I understand. At this point, some things are better left unsaid," cautioned Padmé.

"Agreed. And so we will not discuss this with anyone. without everyone in this group agreeing," Senator Organa elaborated.

"That means those closest to you, family, no one can be told," Mon Mothma said looking around at her fellow Senators.

Padmé took a deep breath, looked down at her hands and said,"Agreed."

**And thus ended the first meeting of the Delegation of 2000**

**Later Padmé('s POV) and Anakin Are in Their Chambers Preparing for a Ball/Gala **

"Anakin, I am _so_ sorry I forgot to tell you. And we have to go, I really can't skip another social event," I said looking him in the eye, "Although I want nothing more than to spend another evening by the fireplace with my dear husband." I winked.

"I suppose I can share you with the rest of Coruscant, if I absolutely must," Anakin said watching my go into my walk in closet.

"This might take a while, I need to look my best if I have to convince Senators to be on our side," I warned.

"Angel, you _always_ look your best. This better not be like last time I had to wait _forty-five_ minutes for you to get ready,"he responded gently, an exhausted edge creeping into his voice.

_Something eye-grabbing, perhaps?_ I thought as I scanned the racks of formal gowns. _Definitely, it's been a while since every eye's been on me...it might help to get Anakin and I publicity, now rather than later when the baby is born. _In the end, I settled on a very eye-grabbing number indeed. It was a strapless, backless, floor-length gown in red. Ornate stitching on the torso was embellished with rubies and pearls, hopefully I wouldn't lose one. The dress hugged me at every curve until past the knees where it bloomed outwards, completing the mermaid-style gown. I would have to lift the delicate ruffles at the bottom, so as not to trip, it was priceless, a vintage Vespera design. I walked to the bathroom counter, still keeping the door closed. This would be surprise for Anakin, he hadn't seen my "dressed-up" in quite a while. I rouged my cheeks, and added a tint of bronze eyeshadow to emphasize my deep brown eyes.

I opened the door and looked Anakin over. For the first time _ever,_ Anakin wasn't wearing Jedi robes. He was wearing a tuxedo, yes, an actual tuxedo. He looked good, great, possibly even fantastic. Of course, I woudn't tell him that.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late," I chastised gathering my skirts as I headed for the door. "Anakin, that means you," I said turning around when I realized he had stopped. His jaw hanging open, he looked shocked.

"What? Did you think my beauty got washed away because I got pregnant?" I suggested.

"No, no, no of course, not," he stammered, "You look _beautiful_, Padmé."

He took my hand and held the door for me as I gathered my skirts to leave. The corridors we empty as we walked. I couldn't help but think it was odd. Maybe everyone was already at the gala, I suddenly quickened my pace, leaving Anakin to catch up. Finally, we arrived at the entrance to the grand ballroom. We climbed the stairs, and it hit me. This was our first official announcement as a couple, let alone, husband and wife."Anakin, I want you to know I love you, a lot. And I wish we'd had more time like this before the war and everything else that's..." I said quickly, the words were just fallling out.

"shhhh," Anakin said putting a hand over my mouth,"It's okay. Everything is going to be _okay_...as long as we're together. Listen to me. I love you, that's really all that matters."

The large, wooden doors opened and the herald announced,"Jedi Knight and Council Member Anakin Skywalker and his _wife,_ the former Queen of Naboo and Princess of Theed, Senator Padmé Amidala Skywalker"

The room held it's breath as the fantastic couple walked into the antechamber and descended the grand staircase.

A/N: I'm tired. Even Regina Spektor can't keep me awake long enough to write more, so I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thank you, as always.


	10. What a Wonderful Life

**Chapter 9: What a Wonderful Life**

A/N: I shal honestly try to write from third person omniscient, WHEN you review, do tell me whether you prefer third person, or Anakin's or Padmé's POV, ALRIGHT? Thanks.

Disclaimer: The copyright for Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and only George Lucas. I am not an impostor.

* * *

Padmé looked around at her fellow Senators and officials. Their faces were masked in the purest form of shock, the jaws had fallen slack. It was as if they had fallen under spell, because as it were, this was the very first time the fantasied couple had appeared in public. Anakin stood tall, all six feet of his muscled Jedi form. The gathered attendees took in his debonaire form, it would seem Anakin had put on his easy going charm. The effervescently beautiful Padmé stood at his side, she took his arm and gazed calmly out to the masses. Her demeanor exuded the confidence and allure she was known to possess. Slipping into the now gathered mass at the foot of the stairs, they waited for the rest of guests to arrive.

"Senator Bail Organa and the Queen of Alderaan and Minister of Education Breha Organa," announced the herald. As the couple arrived at the bottom of the staircase, the were greeted by Anakin and Padmé with smiles on their faces.

"Padmé, I hope you are having a good evening," exclaimed the Queen of Alderaan.

"I am, and as are you, I see," Padmé responded referring to the wide smile upon Breha's face.

"We are so happy to see you and Anakin, out and about," Bail said,"I was worried you wouldn't come, you had a sick look on your face at the last time the Senate was in session, this afternoon."

Padmé leaned in closer to whisper,"_That_ was the effect of the poison the Chancellor was spewing." She gave the Senator a smirk.

"Anakin, I assume you are greatly pleased to be able to escort your wife to such affairs, now," Bail joked lightly.

"I'm absolutely _thrilled _to be here!" Anakin exclaimed with a wink and grin.

"_I"m_ glad to hear that, Anakin!" said the Chancellor approaching them. "Perhaps you shall light up tonight's dinner with the story of you rescued me from Count Dooku?"

"I'd rather not, Chancellor, if you don't mind. I don't think that's a story fit for this gala," Anakin responded,"After all, this is a celebration!"

"Of course, perhaps another time" Chancellor countered before turning to enquire about Padmé's health.

Anakin's hand touched his pocket where the outline of a box was just covered by his tuxedo jacket. He smiled knowingly, glancing at Padmé still conversing with the Chancellor. Quickly the Chancellor stole away to join the next group of people in conversation.

"Padmé, I must ask. Who designed that beautiful gown you are wearing?" Breha asked eyeing the dress.

"I'm afraid this one is vintage, one of a kind. Lady Vespera no longer designs, she stopped a few years ago. I keep these dresses in perfect condition, as they are irreplaceable."

Anakin's mind was diffusing, it was on a place far, far away. A place it most certainly should not have been, Anakin was remembering his time on the planet Mustafar, the lava raging around him as their light-sabers clanged and clashing emitting sparks. It sent his mind reeling, he would need to speak with Master Kenobi. Something was wrong, wait. He hadn't met with the Chancellor, yet, in the opera box. The elements were coming into play, it was a perfect plan. If only he could keep himself from falling into his own trap.

"Anakin. _Anakin_," Padmé called shocking Anakin out of his reverie,"The Chancellor is making the toast."

His eyes struggled to focus on the Chancellor, his mind was filled with ideas. Ideas he needed to preserve. On the stage, the Chancellor stood. "Good evening, guests. Welcome to the celebration of the birthday of the Republic. The Galactic Republic came into being 25, 034 years ago, with the signing of the Constitution, during the Unification Wars. Coruscant has been the capital of the Galactic Republic for 25, 000 years. This is the greatest accomplishment of the galaxy. So many systems, and the planets within them existing in peace. We must fight to _preserve_ this democracy. What will we have if we allow the Separatists to take over the galaxy. _Twenty-five thousand _years of progress will be lost. I propose a toast to democracy and peace within the Republic."

"To democracy and peace," toasted the guests with their champagne glasses raised.

"Now, dear friends, I invite you to join me for dinner," continued the Chancellor.

The guests proceeded to find the name cards at the dining table that appeared to stretch the length of the dining chamber. The table had rows of perfectly polished champagne glasses and gold-lined china plates. Anakin took Padmé's arm as they walked to the table. They found their chairs and sat, Padmé was grateful to be able to sit, standing for so long after the walk through the corridors to get here, had proved tiresome. She worried about the consequences for her child if she continued to lead such a stressful life. Her eyes drifter Anakin every so often to find him in conversation with one of the surrounding Senators. Although Anakin hated poiliticians, he easily fit into her world. It came as a surprise, but she was pleased. Despite her fears that Anakin would feel uncomfortable and aloof, he had found himself a place among them. She could not help but worry about Anakin, she'd seen traces of darkness within him. It made her wary, she loved Anakin wholely, but she couldn't deny that there were some parts hidden deep within his soul that she didn't pretend to understand. His aspects would change, sometimes his personality altogether and he wasn't recognizable. She figured she had to learn to love all of him, she couldn't let him think she was afraid. But, alas, she had to put her troubled mind at rest, dinner had come to an end. It was time for the dancing and mingling part of the evening.

"Angel, would you care to dance?" Anakin asked as the orchestra began to play Tchaikovsky's Valse des Fleurs.

"It would be my pleasure," Padmé answered.

Someone turned and whispered,"The Skywalkers are preparing to dance." Lifting Padmé's hand Anakin placed his other hand gently on her waist, "I'm honored to be your dance partner, Mrs. Skywalker."

"I don't think I've gotten any other offers," she noted.

"I'm afraid that's my fault. They're probably afraid of incurring my rage," he explained, with a wink.

"Oh, _really_?"

"_Really._"

"Hmmmm. I'm actually enjoying this, it feels like a break."

"A well-deserved break, darling. You see, there's another _extended_ break, in the very near future."

"What are you talking about, Anakin?"Padmé asked suspiscion arising in her tone.

"It seems we'll be visiting your family on Naboo, with some _very_ important news."

"Oh, and what news is that?" Padmé queried innocently, having no idea what was about to happen. The music had stopped playing and everyone had decided the Skywalkers were more entertaining than whatever conversation they had been partaking in earlier.

Anakin dropped down on one knee, and gazed at Padmé with all of the adoration he had ever felt for her. His face filled with awe and content.

"Padmé, when I was 10 years old, I was a slave on the planet of Tatooine, and you were the Queen of Naboo. To me, you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on, an angel even. Even then, I had known I was going to marry you, and, _then_, you had laughed at the notion. You are my whole existence, and I will love you until my last breath. Will you marry me again?"

Padmé smiled and kissed him deeply, after he rose. "I'll take that as a yes,"Anakin assumed, slipping the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. It was beautiful, platinum, there were diamonds set in the band, and a solitary diamond in the center. Every facet, shone in the chandelier light.

"_Definitely_, a yes,"she replied, before whispering,"Thank you."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't, tell me why. The next chapter: Is Anakin as perfect as he seems? How will Padmé's parents react to the news that there daughter is married, and has been for the last three years? And last, but not least, Master Kenobi is MIA...where has he gone?


	11. Fire and Ice

**Chapter 10: Fire and Ice**

A/N: Well, it's been a while...that's for sure. I am ever so sorry for the constant grammatical errors. If only I had the resolve to proofread, I would cease to make such petty mistakes. So, here I am, writing again. As always, thank you for reading. Do enjoy it! I crave to write romance, I've just read Romeo and Juliet for the third time, and it truly is magical.

Disclaimer: You know, I do not think I am even of the male gender. But I could be sadly mistaken...I am quite sure though I do not see the face of George Lucas every morning nor every other time I gaze in a mirror. And if I am not him, I would not dream of giving myself the credit for his numerous works of genius.

* * *

{Anakin's POV}

**Late at Night after the Gala**

I sorely missed the warm comfort of the blankets that now surrounded Padmé. Once again, I found myself seeking air and distance from looming problems, and my feet would wonder towards the balcony unbidden. I did a thorough organizing of events that had transpired:_I had consciously refused to kill Count Dooku. What does that mean? That I took one step back from the darkness that threatened to engulf me._ Then _what had happened? Dooku had been sent to prison to await a fair and just trial, invariably guaranteeing his execution. I hardly knew what to think at the time. It's as if there is a fog over my eyes and I am seeing, but not _really.

I traisped back to our chamber to find Padmé leaning against the headboard. Her arms were tucked around her knees, she was folded and twisted in on herself.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently putting a hand on her tense shoulder.

"It's nothing. Probably just a feeling...I've had too much free time lately," Padmé whispered, her eyes dropped to her slightly portruding belly. Her fingers curved around the swell, her diamond ring catching the moonlight.

"It's going to work out, I promise. You need to stop worrying, at least for the baby's sake," I said my fingers cupping her cheek.

"I'll try, but I'll make no promises. I'm still senator, and with that title comes a single responsibility: to worry about the safety of the galaxy."

"Forget the galaxy, Padmé. It's not just us anymore. I have you and our baby to keep an eye on." I saw Padmé's right hand flutter protectively over her stomach.

"Anakin, I think I should be worried about _you. _This isn't the first time I've caught you gazing off that balcony. I honestly can't remember the last time you slept the _whole_ night in our bed. I wake up, and all of sudden you're gone. Is there something you're not telling me about?" she asked her eyes squinting with suspicion.

"Padmé, I'm just worried about us and the baby, and a million other things that are out of my control. I think we should leave for Naboo, tomorrow. We would _both_ benefit from a short visit to Naboo. I'm sure your family would be happy to see us."

"I don't know about that. I lied to them. I told them there was no one I was interested in. I convinced them that I just wasn't interested in marriage. Imagine their shock when they find out from the HoloNet, from some gossip network, no less, that I am, and have been MARRIED?"

"You're scared?" I asked bursting into a fit of laughter. Padmé began to give me a glare worse than the one she was known to use on opposing senators. "_NO, _I am _not_ scared. I'm just not ready to face my parents and you will stay out of this...seeing as you have no living relatives to be accountable to!"

"Fine, it was just an idea, _but_ I already have a starship booked and waiting in the hangar. I also took the liberty of alerting your senatorial assistant to send a message to the Senate that you will not be attending any of the sessions until Friday when we return from an urgent visit to your family. So you see I took great pains, to plan this out."

"Who _are_ you?" Padmé asked incredulously.

I grinned. "You still have to pack your bags."

"Will you ever let me sleep in peace?" She asked before muttering,"Jedi."

"Fine, good night, angel." I clambered into bed beside her wrapping my arms around her torso before pulling the sheets around her.

**The Next Morning (Third Person)**

Anakin woke to hear sounds coming from their closet. He pulled himself out of the tangled web of sheets in time to see Padmé emerge from the closet with fully packed suitcases. "Done," she proclaimed.

"When did you wake up? I just woke up and I'm still sleepy," Anakin asked.

"A few hours ago, I can't sleep if there are things I need to do," she replied, "Would you mind if we went back to bed?" Padmé traced the hollow of Anakin's cheek, leaving a lingering kiss on his lips.

"As tempting as that offer is, I'm already up. We need to leave for Naboo," Anakin answered kissing her in return before heading to the washroom.

"Anakin, when did the Council say you have to return to work?"

"They didn't. Somehow, I have a feeling they'll need me for the skirmishes in the Outer Rim. I just hope it doesn't come at a bad time. I don't have the authority to refuse an assignment. Neither is there room for mistakes with this war having been raging for so long. It needs to end, _soon._"

"I don't what we can do in the Senate, we're losing more and more power to the Chancellor. He thinks that faster decisions will be for the good of the galaxy. I disagree, I think the Chancellor has his own agenda."

"I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic," Anakin said heatedly.

"Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?" Padmé countered.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists? And the Republic has become the very evil we've been fighting to destroy?"

"I do not believe that. You're sounding more and more like a Separatist," Anakin answered with particular venom.

"Well I would know better than you would! I'm in the Senate, I hear every proposal your _friend,_ the Chancellor makes, and later passes with his newly appointed powers. All you do is sit in the Council figuring out how to fight the battles that are caused by decisions made in the Senate, by your _friend._ I have to listen to every _casualty_ that is caused by this fruitless war! How do you think that makes me feel? I, who vehemently defends the virtues of peace and prosperity? Well, I'll tell you, I'm angry! I'm enraged by the fact that this insipid war is happening because of a _failure_ to listen,"Padmé had stood up from the armchair and begun to advance on Anakin her voice rising in pitch, while Anakin began to back away.

Anakin grabbed Padmé by the shoulders and firmly guided her back to the chair she had risen from,"Padmé, the baby." Anakin warned her gently.

Padmé covered her mouth with her hands, "I don't know what came over me," she spoke quietly.

"It's alright, it's only natural. We haven't gotten into a fight lately. It was bound to happen."

"I'm sorry, I really don't know where that came from."

"I think we both need to take a deep breath. Are you mad at me?"

"I don't know...I might be. I have no idea. Too many things going on in my head. Maybe we Naboo is just what we need. Let's go, I can't wait to see my family. It's been so long, I don't care how many times I have to apologize for this mess. I wish we could go back to a time with no politics, no war, no arguments, just peace. Will you hold me?"

Anakin slowly wrapped the length of his arms around her creating a warm, happy bubble, even if only for a moment.

* * *

A/N: I think I've hit writer's block. I don't how the plot comes together and my writing isn't nearly as good as it used to be. I didn't forget Obi-Wan we'll be seeing him again, soon. Regardless of my troubles, I hope you enjoyed it. As always, please do review.

Queen Vesper of Naboo


	12. Suspicions vs Make Believe

**Chapter 11: Suspicions vs. Make Believe**

A/N: I really feel more comfortable writing from first person. So I'm going to try to write in either Anakin's POV or Third Person for the remainder of the story unless the scene I'm writing only has Padmé, because I truly prefer to write from her POV.

Disclaimer:

* * *

{Third Person}

**Boarding the Nubian Starship**

"Anakin, thank you for doing this," Padmé said leaning back on the makeshift bed.

"I think we both need this. You should try to get some rest...I woudn't be surprised if Sola keeps you up all night. I remember last time we visited them, your sister was so suspicious of us. I can't believe she didn't accuse me of having an affair with you," Anakin replied.

"She would never," she said.

"She must have said something to you! She kept giving me these shifty glances, and then her eyes would flicker to you. Then she would half-smirk. Remember, the first time we had dinner in Theed at your parents' house?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Sola called me the first boyfriend you ever brought home," Anakin answered smugly.

"Why do you even remember that? That was years ago!" Padmé asked rolling her eyes.

"Because, you introduced me to your parents for the first time. Come on, I know your sister was suspicious, she must have mentioned it to you," Anakin insisted.

"Well, since you seem so intent on knowing..."

"I just want to know what she thought of me, so I can make an even better impression this time," Anakin reasoned.

"What makes you so sure you made a good impression last time?" countered Padmé.

"I'm _hoping_."

"Well after dinner, when we were cleaning up, Sola kept asking me about you. Why hadn't I told them about you at all? Then she went on to tell me about how it was _obvious_ that you had feelings for me."

"Was it now?" Anakin asked almost wonderously.

"We're almost to the landing pad. Please secure yourself in preparation for landing," called Captain Typho over the com.

Anakin seated himself beside Padmé, securing both of their safety belts.

The starship landed smoothly, and the walkway was lowered. Both Padmé and Anakin emerge in the landing pad only to be swarmed by hordes of photographers shouting "Anakin Skywalker!" or "Senator Amidala!" or asking "How did you keep your marriage a secret? How long have you been married? Sources say you were married here, on Naboo! Is that true?"

Captain Typho pushed ahead of them with other security guards attempting to clear a path. As soon as they have passed the crowd, Anakin turns to Padmé, "Why hasn't that happened to us before?"

"Because the Senate's premises are under high levels of security. I have to deal with the issues every time I go off-world for a meeting. Bail says we should hold a press conference," Padmé answered.

"A press conference, why would we hold a press conference? To draw unnecessary attention to ourselves? I don't think so. I think we just need to wait it out...they'll leave us alone eventually."

"They won't. There hasn't been a scandal this "_juicy_" since the chancellor before Valorum had an affair! And we didn't do anything _illegal_. We got married!"

"Well, it was against the Jedi Code. It was hard Padmé, the Jedi were the only family I had. I lost the only person I had, my mother. And then I betrayed my last refuge. It's alright now, because home is where you are. But you have to understand, it was hard, one of the most difficult decisions I've ever made."

"I know, Anakin. I'm the one that hears the nightmares you still have about your mother's death."

They were approaching the quarters in Theed, when Anakin faced Padmé suddenly.

"I _cannot_ and _will not_ lose you. You're everything to me."

"Is this about those dreams? I won't die, Ani, I promise. I'm stronger than that."

The door of the house burst open and out came two young teenagers. The younger girl hurried to hug Padmé.

"Aunt Padmé! Have you seen the HoloNet? Why haven't you visited? Did you hear? I got the legislative apprenticeship, just like you! I might become senator of the Chommell sector!"

"Slow down, Pooja! You got the apprenticeship? That's fantastic, good luck! It's hard work."

"I hope I'm going to be half as good as you are, Aunt Padmé! You're amazing! Queen Neyuntee hasn't mentioned you lately in any of her addresses," said Pooja before taking her hand to drag her inside.

As soon as Anakin and Padmé entered the foyer they were greeted by the crestfallen, disbelieving faces of Padmé's parents.

* * *

A/N: Obi-Wan, soon, I promise! Obi-Wan will show when the reviews do. :P

Queen Vesper of Naboo


	13. Making Amends

**Chapter 12: Making Amends**

A/N: Having fun writing it...enjoy. and REVIEW. Because usually they are helpful. Don't ignore my plea. Let this be the chapter you finally review!

Disclaimer: Not my world. I did not create Star Wars. Wish I was in that galaxy.

* * *

{Third Person}

**In the foyer of Padmé's Parents' House in Theed**

Jobal Naberrie looked her daughter over and appeared to be on the brink of tears before saying softly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her husband appeared a great deal angrier. He clenched his fist and before he could pull his arm back, Sola touched him warningly on the shoulder. Ruwee, still had something to say though. "How could you marry my daughter, without _my_ permission? Not only did you marry her, you took her away and she never came back. Not one phone call in a months!" He exclaimed before turning to Padmé,"And _you_ do you know how worried your mother has been. She hasn't slept a night in months. We could never get a hold of you. We left messages here and there, called several times every day, not a word. What were we supposed to think?"

"Padmé, imagine my the shock when we turn on the HoloNet, to a gossip network, and what do I hear? My sister is married. She's been married for quite some time. And _who_ is she married to? The man I told her was in love with her years ago!" Sola ranted.

"I'm sorry,"Padmé began,"We didn't tell anyone. We fell in love, it just happened. We tried not to. And in the end, we just coudn't fight it. Anakin might have lost everything, it's nothing short of a miracle they haven't expelled him. And-"

"We were almost executed before the battle at Geonosis. After the battle, I asked Padmé to marry me. And she accepted, it was a very simple wedding. The only witnesses were Threepio and Artoo. We couldn't tell anyone. Padmé and I decided it would be best for no one to know. And when the war was over we would go public," Anakin tried to explain.

"Mom, I wanted to tell you. I mean, after I got pregnant, it was so hard. I couldn't imagine not telling you. I was afraid of what you would think. Sola, you especially. After everything you said last time we visited," Padmé faltered taking a deep breath.

"Okay she could use some water and a seat," Anakin said gently steering her towards a empty chair. Everyone else slowly gravitated to sit as well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't go about things traditionally at all. Which is why I want us to get married again. This time with all of our friends and family present. The way it should have been the first time,"Anakin apologized.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Padmé, we need to start planning. I think you guys should get married on Naboo again. Or maybe Coruscant? What about the-" Sola began to get excited.

"_Sola! _We haven't even set a date yet. Or decided anything at all. We can talk about that later. I can't believe you jump right to wedding planning! No, I told you so! Or mockery?"

"I'm saving it for later. I would never pass up an oppurtunity to tell you you were _wrong_. Don't you know me at all?" Sola asked feigning hurt.

"That's exactly why I asked!"

Padmé's mother got up and gestured to the hallway,"Well, it looks like you two will be staying, you _better_ be staying. So I'll show you to the guestroom."

"Mom, that's fine. We can stay in my old room,"Padmé suggested.

"Padmé, there's Anakin."

"Oh, right. I guess the guest room would be best."

"Padmé, I think you should rest. I'll come check in on you later. I'm sure you'll need something to eat."

"Mom, I there's still so much I want to say.." Padmé started as they walked down a corridor lined with motion displays.

"There's plenty of time, isn't there? Get settled in, both of you. If you need anything, I'm a call away, just down the hall in the family room. Dinner's in a few hours. And Anakin, if I were you, I'd have another word with Ruwee. Just to make sure there are no hard feelings. He's still a bit angry, maybe even resentful. But, he'll warm up to you," Padmé's mother said putting down the luggage.

"Thank you so much," Anakin said smiling slightly.

"It's nothing, we _are_ family now."

"Right. I'll see you at dinner," Anakin replied as she left, closing the door behind her.

After the door shut, Padmé sighed in relief. "The worst part is over."

"A little arguing is a small price to pay. I know being here with your family makes you happy," Anakin reasoned.

"I'll feel completely at peace, once you've made peace with dad. He's your father-in-law, now," Padmé pleaded.

"I'm aware. How are you feeling?" Anakin asked cupping her cheek.

"I'm fine. I'll feel even better once you go talk to my dad."

"I see."

"I just don't want there to be any unease. The sooner you talk to him, the sooner we can all be a family."

"Well, seeing as that's the only thing that will be make you happy," Anakin opened the door and walked down the hallway.

**Down the Hall at the Family Room**

Anakin paused just outside the door. _What am I going to say to him? What's _he _going to say to me? It might be better not to comtemplate and just dive in._

Opening the door, Anakin looked inside and saw a lavishly decorated room. There were shimmery wall hangings with glistening gold thread and a spacious couch, and on that couch sat Sola and her father. Sola had begun to rise out of the couch.

"Please, I just wanted to speak to you, Ruwee." Anakin walked over to the seat across from the couch.

Ruwee looked pained and looked out the window, before turning to face Anakin. "I'm not angry, I feel robbed that's all. Padmé is my youngest daughter. She was my little girl, for barely six years. Even then she was always helping, volunteering with the Refugee Relief Movement. After that, there was the Legislative Youth Program. By the time she was eight, she was a part of the Apprentice Legislature. Before she was even eleven she became a full Apprentice Legislator. I don't know what it was for Padmé, she just couldn't stay away from politics. She just felt as though she had a duty. And that duty was to be the voice for the people that didn't have a voice. It didn't stop with the Legislature. She was the Princess of Theed by thirteen. You know what happened next. She became her royal highness, Queen Amidala. It was a whirlwind. And then she was gone. And she never came back. She stopped calling, and there was no way for us to get a hold of her. It was a constant vigil on the the HoloNet, waiting, hoping we wouldn't see her name on the lists of casualties. I just don't know how to deal with this. Any of it, and she married _you. _Not just any man, _you_!"

Anakin didn't speak just yet. He backed in to the armchair and cautiously took a seat. He hung his head and rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry," Anakin began haltingly. "I just want to make everything right. I love Padmé more than anything else in the world. I would never let anything happen to her. I've protected her all this time. It would make her happier than anything if we could have the wedding here. During the recess next summer after the baby is born. All I want is to make my wife happy." The truth of Anakin's words sank in, his own happiness depended upon hers entirely. It was a matter of necessity.

Ruwee looked at Anakin accusingly before he said,"Since you are already married, I suppose there isn't anything I can realy do about it. You seem sincere enough. And my daughter looks happy for a change." He glanced at Anakin again, and nodded slightly as if assuring himself.

Anakin smiled and realized this was the most acceptance he was going to get. There was a commotion at the door and in bustled Jobal.

"Anakin, dear. Go get Padmé it's almost time for dinner. I want us to spend some time as a family," Jobal requested beaming, touching Anakin's shoulder comfortingly.

Anakin had forgotten what a mother's touch felt like. It seemed he would now have to endure his first family dinner. They couldn't be much worse than a table full of politicians he supposed. As Anakin walked through the door, his com-link beeped on his belt. Debating whether or not to answer it, he picked it up. Obi-Wan? He answered quickly.

"Anakin! Do you know how many times I have tried to reach you! I've been dispatched to Utapau with clones in an attempt to find and dispose of Grievous. Something isn't right on Coruscant. I don't understand why the Chancellor is in control of the clones, it's quite-" There was a large thumping, thudding noise. "You beast!" Obi-Wan yelled. It sounded as if he had fallen. There was a commotion and heavy footfalls.

"Master! Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled into the com-link trying to get an answer. After several long, quiet moments had passed, there was a loud high pitched beep and it was apparent their conversation was over.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry it's been so long. I will write more frequently. The words are flowing out of my all too eager fingertips. That bout of writer's block was truly terrible. The more feedback and reviews, the faster I write. Thank you for your positive and critical reviews! As always, it's a pleasure writing for you.

Queen Vesper of Naboo


	14. Muddled Memories

**Chapter 13: Muddled Memories**

A/N: I have been INSANELY FREAKISHLY COMPULSIVELY OBSESSED with getting my Pottermore email. I am on of hundreds of thousands of die-hard fans cringing under the injustice of having registered on the first day of the promotion and not being granted access. I'm dying very slowly, that email is my salvation. Okay, now that I'm done ranting...let's get on with the story: Hmmmm. They're in for a load of trouble. (REVIEW, please?)

Disclaimer: Okay, okay. I admit it. I'm George Lucas. I created Star Wars. Did I fool you? I think not. I am Queen Vesper of Naboo, and I did create this wonderful Alternate Universe...now that I will take credit for. If anyone loves it enough to credit me.(:

* * *

Anakin was a blur of motion. He streaked past Padmé, into their bedroom. Pulling out the hastily stowed suitcase, he threw his robes in haphazardly left and right. In just minutes, he had finished and strode out. Padmé was still standing in the hall, an incredulous look plastered on her face.

"Anakin?" She asked cautiously,"...what's the matter?"

"Padmé, I need to go...Obi-Wan is in trouble." A brief look of pleading desperation crossed his face, quickly replaced by anticipation.

"How do you know? Are you leaving?" Padmé replied disgruntled.

"Find Palpatine...don't ask me why. Just do it. It's a feeling, something's wrong. You need to go back to the Senate," The words muddled together, Anakin hurried towards the door. When he reached the door, he turned around suddenly walking back to Padmé. He grabbed her by the shoulders. In an instant, his lips were crushing hers, hard and insistent. He leaned back and then kissed her again gently, her soft lips yielding in surprise. He said two words before leaving out the door, "Be careful." It was almost a plea. He had barely a second to register the shocked faces of Ruwee and Sola Naberrie.

Anakin took a transport to Theed, and from there he chartered a star cruiser to Utapau. Soon he was on his own in the star cruiser. Deciding that it would best to do some thinking on the way there, he set the cruiser on auto-pilot. He leaned back in his small, bare bunk. The ship jostled and Anakin's head hit the wall with a loud thump.

_The time had come so soon, Order Sixty-Six had been issued. The time had flown by me so fast I hadn't even realized. I'd been blindsided by my own happiness. Searching my memories, I realized I had known of Obi-Wan's mission last time. I remembered back to that night at the Atrium when it had become apparent to me that Palpatine was the Sith Lord. I had forgotten about the council meeting altogether, the Council had sent Obi-Wan to Utapau. I couldn't keep making these mistakes!_

**The Atrium**

_I had received word earlier that afternoon, that the _Chancellor_ was expecting me. And so, I dutifully made my way to the Atrium, a large open gallery and theater of sorts. It was used for all sorts of events: music, dancing, performances. _

_"You wanted to see me, Chancellor." I said stooping slightly so he could hear me. I barely took notice of the soaring melody of a horn. The Chancellor's box was indeed magnificent. You had a sweeping view of the atrium beneath, which was currently filled with morphing bubbles of sorts. You could see the light dancing on their surfaces, spilling into an array of colors. _

_"Yes, Anakin, come closer, I have good news," said the Chancellor, turning his head to acknowledge me. _

_I sank down onto the balls of my feet so I could better hear him. "Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He's hiding...in the Utapau system." Remembering it now, I could detect a light undercurrent of knowing contempt to his words. _

_I had replied, "At last, we'll be able to capture that monster and end this war."_

_"I would worry about the collective wisdom of a council that didn't select you for this assignment,"he continued his manipulations ,"You're the best choice, by far." He had glanced around warily, and said,"Sit down." Turning to his retinue, he ordered,"Leave us." They stood abruptly and exited the box. _

_I sat down uneasily staring down at the still morphing bubbles, the sound of dull, crackling applause ringing in my ears. Palpatine had begun to speak again,"Anakin." He drawled. "You know I am not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will." His then expectant look had met one of confusion. _

_"I'm not sure I understand." Even then, I had been reluctant to let go of the lofty ideals set forth by my brethren. _

_"You must sense what I have come to suspect. The Jedi Council wants control of the Republic. They're planning to betray me." He stated his conjured truth simply and paused._

_"I don't think that-" I had started to say._

_"Anakin," the Chancellor had began condescendingly,"Search your feelings. You know, don't you?" He nodded. _

_"I know they don't trust you," I paused and he murmurred assent. _

_"Or the Senate, or the Republic, or democracy, for that matter," he added convincingly. _

_"I have to admit. My trust in them has been shaken."_

_"Why?" He paused just the length of time to seem genuinely concerned. And then he proceeded to answer his own question. "They asked you to do something dishonest, didn't they? They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?" _

_"I don't, uh, know what to say," I had answered. I really hadn't._

_"Remember back to your early teachings. All who gain power are afraid to lose it, even the Jedi."_

_"The Jedi use their power for good," I interjected._

_"Good is a point of view, Anakin. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way: including their quest for greater power." _

_"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inwards only about themselves," I countered defiantly._

_"And the Jedi don't?" He asked disbelievingly._

_"The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others." I stared ahead into the Atrium disconcerted by the sudden turn in conversation. It was growing increasingly alarming, indeed._

_"Did you ever hear of the tragedy of Darth Plagus, the Wise?"_

_"No."_

_"I thought not, it's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's the Sith legend. Darth Plagus was a dark lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create,"he halted for theatrical effect,"life. He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."_

_This thought struck a chord in my my warring thoughts: Padmé. "He could actually save people from death?" _

_"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider...to be unnatural."_

_"Well what happened to him?"_

_"He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of was...losing his power. Which of course, eventually he did. Unfortunately he taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Ironic, he could save others from death, but not himself."_

_"Is it possible to learn this power?"_

_"Not from a Jedi."_

_The conversation ended._

**Present**

_What was I going to do? Talk to Padmé? _Anakin wandered towards the ship's main quarters whcih were fairly small even for a charter, but he'd needed one fast. Finding the holotransceiver, he contacted Padmé. As soon as her swelling figure appeared on the screen, it was apparent she was frustrated, maybe even angry.

"What do you want now?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. "I was just headed out to have dinner with Bail. The Senate isn't in session till tomorrow."

"I told you to find, Palpatine, NOW. Obi-Wan said that he's in control of the clones, something's wrong! Why haven't you found him?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Why couldn't we stay at my parents' house? I don't know that either. You know? I have work to do. There are bills that need writing, and emergency powers that need stripping. I have more important things to do than talk to _you_." She put her hands on her hips indignantly. She shook her head, and her chocolate colored curls settled on her shoulders.

"Padmé, what's really the matter?"

"Well, let's see. I had work to do-_here_. And you decide that you want to take me to Naboo. Okay, that sounded great, a break. We get there, hours later...you have to leave, _again_. Anakin, you're driving me crazy. If you were here, I swear...and then you just left, you barely explained why. What am I supposed to do? I worry, and I'm angry. You know what? I really don't have to talk to you."

"Please, I need you to find him, something bad's going to happen," Anakin tried to sound as vague as possible.

"Anakin, I'm leaving now. I'll talk to you _if_ you come back," She said emotionless.

The hologram vanished and there was a beep signaling the end of communication.

The automated voice boomed over the intercom,"Landing t-minus 60 seconds."

Anakin cursed, running towards the cockpit. Guiding the ship down, Anakin's eyes adjusted to the yellow blistering light from the system's sun.

Utapau was covered in a rocky landscape with cliffs and deep canyons. He landed the cruiser on the edge of a high precipice. Anakin jumped down from the ship lithely, before yelling,"Artoo, if I'm not back in one hour send the Council a transmission saying I came to help Obi-Wan."

Anakin only heard a slight series of beeps before hopping the canyon, to the other side. He jumped down a series of cliffs. He saw a wall of rocks with large open spaces inside, and the canyon below was teeming with droids..this was the right place. He traipsed along the jagged edge of the cliff, and there was a large bang and a thud that sounded metallic. Then the strange, deep, alien voice that belonged to General Grievous.

"Back away. I will deal with this Jedi slime, myself." _Jedi slime? Obi-Wan._

"Your move," Anakin heard Obi-Wan say. Anakin hazarded a glance just past the edge inside the room. Obi-Wan was _surrounded_ by droids.

"You _fool_," the kaleesh-robot responded,"I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku." He let his cape fall back revealing four mechanical arms each clutching a light-saber.

"Seeing as Count Dooku is imprisoned on Coruscant, we'll see how much good his skills are in your hands, claws...I'm sorry what are they called?"

"Enough talk, Jedi scum," Grievous answered activating all four light sabers.

Anakin hovered near the back of the droids, slowly closing on Grievous and Obi-Wan, his hand on the hilt of his light-saber. Without warning, Anakin leapt out light-saber activated directly behind Grievous. He pushed the lightsaber up through a gap in the metal, cleaving through remaining organs. Grievous was caught by surprise, so much so that he laughed,"Jedi scum..ghaha." Then he made a strangled noise. Two of his light sabers clattered to the floor. Obi-Wan severed the third arm, but did not see the fourth light saber down as it fell from the General's grasp. It slashed Obi-Wan from breastbone to navel. Anakin's face contorted in shock. Sound and sight dulled...no, this wasn't happening. Anakin pinched himself, when he didn't wake, he realized the reality.

A red stain was blossoming on Obi-Wan's sand colored robes. Amusement and belated surprise colored the Master's face. "...didn't see it..coming."

Anakin Skywalker barely heard the sound of the clones picking off the droids, the faded sound of crashing metal floated to his ears. He deactivated his light saber, his legs slowly losing feeling. He crumpled to the ground. He crawled towards Obi-Wan.

Immediately, Anakin's hand went to the wound. He felt warm blood coating his hand. He lifted the hand up looking at it despondently. He said the first words that rose to his lips.

"You can't die."

Obi-Wan made a feeble attempt at clutching Anakin's upper right arm.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said looking at Anakin.

"You're like a father to me. I was a horrible padawan. _I'm_ sorry, I must have been a nightmare."

"All padawans are, it's a part of learning. With any luck you should know with you're own children. The child should be a dose of trouble to rival yourself," said Obi-Wan with a small, weak laugh.

He spoke again though not to Anakin, seeing through him,"Siri, I...missed you...so much." Obi-Wan Kenobi looked on the universe for the last time, sighing and closing his eyes. His hand fell from Anakin's arm. There was a small puddle of red blood surrounding Anakin and Obi-Wan's body. One tear escaped Anakin's eyes.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the show. It's a rather long chapter...I'm going to write more tomorrow. REVIEW. I wish I could highlight that...in PINK.

Queen Vesper of Naboo


	15. Swallowed in the Sea of Destiny

**Chapter 14: Swallowed in the Sea of Destiny**

A/N: I GOT MY POTTERMORE EMAIL. I'm a Ravenclaw add me FireboltFeather33! I got Bellatrix Lestrange's wand. That's totally off-topic, I bet you had a heart attack at that ending, huh? Especially, since I left you hanging for what? a month. I've been busy. I'm taking two APs, this year so, write me reviews let me know you want more. OR ELSE...this story falls down my list of priorities, or I forget about it altogether. Only reviews send me an email not cowardly story alerts. Back to Obi-Wan's death, trust me, it's not that bad. I find it kind of challenging to kill off characters though...there's something poetic about it, even if it hurts. Also as for reviews, as always: tell me if you love it, I love to hear that. Tell me if you hate it...explain why, of course. Give me suggestions, I do honestly consider them. Critique my writing style...I could always use help in that department. Lastly, I just love to know people are reading, someone on here said reviews are like the 'like' button on facebook. That is very true. Okay, and thanks for sticking with the story. I'm sorry I don't update consistently. I am planning for thirty chapter story line. It might be a little longer. There will be a sequel...just because I love the idea of Anakin and Padmé married, with children. It will be such fun to write. If you read this ridiculously long rambling author's note. Kudos and thanks again for reading my words. Much love and gratitude for your support. Also, SOMEONE told me in a very long, critical review that they wanted to know what happened on the flow-walking "Invisible Hand." I haven't forgotten the Dooku request either...I will clarify. Be patient, I will explain. READ ON. REJOICE! I will be sticking with third-person for a while yet. LAST THING, I promise. Swallowed in the Sea is an allusion to one of my ALL TIME FAVORITE songs ever by Coldplay(MY FAVORTIE BAND EVER). It's called Swallowed by the Sea. Check it out, it's sorta kind of beautiful.

Disclaimer: You know? I think there shouldn't be disclaimers. There should be Gratitude Notes. Thank you, oh genius creator, George Lucas, for the most wondrous universe of Star Wars. It is filled with honorable characters and story lines worthy of an eternity of remembrance. [They rival none but Harry Potter. Don't come and shoot me!]

* * *

His mind was a jumbled, tangled mess. Anakin was reeling from the death of his former master. Every few moments, his fingers would tighten on the sand colored, crimson-stained robes wishing more than anything that he was dreaming, that he could go back and do something. This couldn't be happening. It certainly helped that his mind was numb. He could function better that way. An idea hit him. _That's it. I can go back...this wasn't supposed to happen. Obi-Wan must have gotten out of this somehow, he had ended up on Mustafar before, hadn't he? I interfered. Of course, this was my fault. Add it to the list._

Anakin steeled himself, forcing his eyes to look away from Obi-Wan Kenobi's lifeless body. _I _can_ fix this_. Anakin ignored the sounds of battle, it was dying down almost over. Why hadn't anyone noticed? The world had just turned upside down. He forced himself to find a niche in the wall, he needed quiet and focused determination to make this work. _This should be easier than last time, I mean he _just_ died. _Discreetly finding a niche in a dark corner of the cavernous space, he folded himself into a sitting position. His knees were tucked up to his chest. He blocked out the noises and images of the place he currently occupied.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath filling is lungs with air and clearing his mind of thoughts. Anakin separated his consciousness from his body, allowing his mind to join with the Force. He could feel the ripples and shockwaves of sadness and death around him still. So much death had transpired here. When someone like Obi-Wan who was particularly strong with the Force dies, it's like an earthquake. The Force was subdued, yet tremulous, almost as if it was grieving.

He trained on his mind on a single objective going backwards by almost five minutes, before Obi-Wan had died. In his mind's eye it was like looking at a time line, two minutes back he had been crouched over Obi-Wan's body. A few minutes before that, Obi-Wan was closing his eyes. Back one minute, blood was spilling on Obi-Wan's chest, and he was crumpling to the floor. Anakin forced himself to separate the emotions from the cognizent part of his brain. A few minutes back, Obi-Wan was standing, gripping his light saber severing the third robotic arm. _Would I be able to get rid of the fourth light saber in time? I could use the force or push him the other way. It's the only choice I have. _

Anakin prepared himself to find the chink in the tiny section of the Force where Obi-Wan had hacked off the third robotic arm. He imagined himself squeezing all of is his body through the crevice. He allowed his body to tense up, just as it would in a real battle situation. He focused wholemindedly on this single objective. His eyes were still closed, consciousness still one with the Force. Filling his body with the same emotions, calm, clarity, order, (the source of power for all Jedi), in the blink of an opened eye, Anakin was _there. _

In one fluid slice, Obi-Wan severed the third robotic arm. There was a split second, where in Anakin's mind everything occurred in slow motion. The severed arm dove towards floor, before finally clattering on the ground with a few metallic screeches. Anakin's hand fluttered uselessly frozen for a nanosecond, lost in his mind, before using his light saber to hack off the General Grievous' last arm. Precautionarily, Anakin used the force to throw the arm a few yards away from them. The split second was over.

Obi-Wan looked around a dazed look in his eyes. He gasped a breath and everything returned to the chaos of battle.

**Coruscant**

Padmé scrutnized her reflection in the mirror of her refresher. Her wash room in her private apartment was lavishly decorated, it lacked nothing. The counter was made of gleaming white marble with little black flecks, and on the polished counter sat, the Jappor snippet Anakin had give her. It lay in a mounted velvet trimmed jewelry case, and Padmé eyes would merely glance at it every few moments. Clinging to her swelling body, the silk bathrobe she wore was knotted tightly around her less defined waist. Her hand was fiddling with the end of the knot.

She slowly removed the bathrobe, still gazing at her reflection. Her hands gravitated towards her portruding belly. _Three months more, and I'll have a beautiful blue-eyed baby Ani. _Her eyes snapped to the snippet. _Anakin! _Padmé had done all she could to shut him out of her mind. It was nowhere near enough. _How could he do this? How could he just leave me, after promising to be with me, he said we'd take a break. Doesn't he understand? I need him. _The other, more logical side of her brain answered, _because he's Anakin Skywalker! He needs to save the Republic. You knew when you married him, that he would have to go away. But! He's my husband he should always be here, for me! _

Padmé clambered into the sonic bath. The warm water surrounded her, flowing out of the jets. Her long, chocolate-tinted curls floated in the water, unbound. After Anakin had commed her, she had promptly cancelled on Bail. A smiling face, wine, and good cheer were not obligatory at this point. Her health was a priority, more importantly, her mental health. She scrubbed at her skin with the cleanser and poured bath salts into the water. And then, her thoughts took over again. _You're being selfish, Padmé! You're a senator, you know how to make sacrifices. _Her mind was at war. _But when do I get to take care of myself? It's your fault! You fell in love with a Jedi! Get over it! You have a duty to the Republic! _

Padmé folded her arms around herself, wishing more than anything she weren't quite so alone. Then, she remembered. _What had Anakin been saying? The Chancellor, go see the Chancellor! He'd said it was important. _She dried herself off quickly. Anakin's request had sounded urgent. Pressing a button near the door of the fresher, Padmé spoke to Dormé. "Can you please find me something comfortable to wear to meet with the Chancellor? Fast!"

Pulling on her robe, Padmé waited. And then Dormé answered,"Your clothes are on the bed, m'lady." Padmé opened the door and her eyes fell on the muted green velvet dress, it was lined in cotton...perfect, warm and comfortable. She dressed herself hurriedly, wondering why she had chosen to pretend to ignore his request. She knew she'd forget. A glance at her pale, withdrawn face and she decided to at least put some concealer and powder on her face to cover the dark circles that had become permanent fixtures under her eyes. She knotted her hair and pinched some color into her pale cheeks.

Padmé set out of her apartment at a determined pace. On her way out, Dormé had given her a worried look. She walked across the Senate heading towards the Chancellor's offices. Ideas were forming rapidly in her mind. _What_ exactly_ had Obi-Wan said? Something about the clones and Palpatine. Just last week, the Senate had voted control of the clones to go to _Palpatine_. __The Delegation had been telling her, no matter what we do the other senators won't listen. It's as if they're under a spell. Okay, what would he gain from that? He's a power hungry, would-be dictator! Plus the Jedi, are in his way...not if he has the clones. Which is why he proposed that he have control of them, "to have equal militaristic assets and control of the war." What if he meant he had control of the war? What if it's been a ruse this whole time? Anakin had been telling me something about a dark Sith lord, the Jedi were looking for. He had said that he thought it was Palpatine, and he was going to tell the Council...when we went to Naboo. THEY DON'T KNOW! Surely Anakin told them. He wouldn't forget _that_!_

She halted in the middle of the corridor. In a split second, she was turned around half-running, half-jogging to the Jedi Temple. _What if I don't get there in time? There's nothing i can do against a Sith lord. _Minutes later, Padmé reached the temple. She was gasping for breath. This couldn't possibly be good for the baby. Her head throbbed and there were bright spots in her vision. Leaning her back on a column inside the temple, her body sagged, and she crumpled to the floor.

A hand touched her shoulder, it was a youngling. "I know you!" The child said by way of greeting. "You're Senator Amidala! Or is it Skywalker? I've seen you on the HoloNet."

Padmé was still having trouble seeing and hearing, she was fading in and out of consciousness. When had she last eaten? She couldn't even remember. She struggled and managed to ask,"Can you plee..aase find Master Yoda? I have something...very important..to speak to him about." Images swirled around around her. Minutes blurred together, and she saw a towering brown figure. She rose shakily out of her ungainly position.

"Where is Master Yoda?"

"It's none of your business, Senator, but he is on Kashyyk. I am Master Windu," he replied evenly. _So he was that one master who had been cold and irate during Anakin's judgement._

"I believe Chancellor Palpatine is the...Sith Lord."

"That is a very serious accusation. I was just on my way to ensure that the Chancellor gives up his emergency powers. Why do you say that?"

"Not me, Anakin. He meant to tell you himself. Palpatine told him a story about a Sith Lord who was murdered by his apprentice. Anakin said he was sure of it. Then there was the trouble on Utapau with Grievous and Anakin had to go. Something is very wrong. The Chancellor is in control of the Clones. Which is very odd..." Padmé paused to take a deep breath and summon the last of her strength before continuing. "Because the Senate voted to give control to the Jedi."

"We must go to his office at once," Windu said turning sharply towards the door, his hand going to his lightsaber on the holster. He talked quickly into his com-link.

Padmé fought to keep up, Master Windu was walking at such a brisk pace, that he was almost jogging, the other Jedi following close behind. I had fallen so far behind they had formed a semi circle around me. Her body fought the exertion with every molecule it possessed. She looked to her swollen stomach, knowing with absolute certainty, that this could not be good for the baby.

**Utapau**

Anakin knew that soon the fighting would stop, because Windu had to be at the Chancelllor's office. His mind was a war of thoughts. _I should have been on Coruscant! Where is Padmé? Windu will kill the Chancellor. _Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Obi-Wan Kenobi in action, droids falling left and right in a haze of fire and glow from his light saber. Anakin raced back to his ship knowing he needed to be in Coruscant, something could happen to Padmé. Or worse, Order 66 could be issued, no that had happened after I had become his apprentice.

_I had to hurry._

**Coruscant**

The Jedi marched forward unwaveringly, people in the Corridors parted easily. When they reached the door that opened to the Chancellor's office, the guards were gone, not one in sight.

"Senator Amidala, I think it would be best if you stayed here," Master Windu said looking pointedly at Padmé's stomach.

"Perhaps, it would be best if I came along, seeing as I am a Senator. And the Jedi are "_corrupt_"," Padmé countered.

Windu gave a brief nod motioning for her to stay back.

He walked through the motion activated door, the Jedi flanking him on either side. They wore neutral faces, these were the faves of a gavel that delivers justice.

"Master Windu," Palpatine greeted him coolly,"I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say you're here sooner than expected."

Padmé was still hidden behind the imposing form of Jedi in front of her. She saw his hand go to his light saber as he said,"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you're under arrest, Chancellor." The rest of the Jedi drew out their light sabers igniting them one-by-one.

The Chancellor's face became malicious,"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

"The Senate will decide your fate." Windu replied glaring back.

"I _am_ the Senate."

"Not yet."

The Chancellor rose from his seat and in the blink of an eye his light saber was clutched in his hand. "It's treason then." His light saber was activated, red emerging from the hilt. He twisted in the air to land in front of the Jedi, brutally slashing the two in front of me.

"What a pleasure to see you, Senator. I hope you understand I can't talk just now." The Chancellor said before turning to Windu, their light sabers clashed emitting stray sparks. Padmé could see everything, she knelt to the ground beside one Jedi that had fallen. She pressed her fingers to his neck feeling for a pulse. Turning to the others, she did the same. Different kinds of blood flood from their wounds onto their robes. Padmé could hardly bear the sight. She swayed with a bout of vertigo, a drum was pounding on the inside of her head. She knew she needed medical aid immediately, she edged closer to the Chancellor's desk knowing she could contact the Hospital. Master Windu had shattered the glass windows. Wind whipped through the space blowing my hair everywhere. There was a thud and the sound of Windu falling to the ground.

* * *

A/N: Everyone should be happy I didn't kill Obi-Wan off. Should I resurrect Siri? I don't think so. I might write a one-shot about them. The idea of Obi-Wan in love, is sorta weird. REVIEW. -That's how you show gratitude and approval...and maybe not so much hate.

Queen Vesper of Naboo


	16. Slipping Under

**[Chapter 15:] **READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE.[**Slipping Under]**

**A/N: **First, I would like to address some reviews. It's rather tedious to reply in PMs. I would like to say **_thank you_** to every compliment _and_ criticism. And Yashida, I _live_ for cliffhangers, because I was once on the other side of the screen, before I started writing. I know how much readers hate them. And it's just such fun to think up new and inventive ways to drop you off a cliff. Nerdman3000: DUDE. I WISH, but it'd be way weird. I might dedicate a one-shot to them. Consider it a Christmas present. General-Joseph-Dickinson, I was quite sure I'd used the term correctly, but alas. Thank you, now I know if I ever decide to write another Star Wars fic. On the same note, I am going to be writing my own original fiction on fictionpress. The username's _enchantingmagick_. Awesome, right? Another project I'm working on is a Marauders-era story. SO, heads up. I'm so excited for that. I kinda of want to finish each story before I start a new one, so I can give each one my undivided attention. I made an outline for the rest of the story which I should have done when I began, but updates will come one or two a week until this story is over. Last thing(I'm aware that I'm making these really long A/Ns a tradition), yes. I'm speaking directly to you **COWARDS, **do yourself a favor to avoid another shoutout. **_REVIEW_**. I KNOW WHICH OF YOU PUT ME ON STORY ALERT AND **DON'T REVIEW**. one word: **_LOSER_**. (jk, I'm just ranting. I love all my readers.)

**Disclaimer**: George Lucas, you're an old man. GIVE ME THE RIGHTS. kaythanksbye.(:

* * *

Droids had clattered to the floor everywhere in the haze of battle. Anakin had led the Jedi to a swooping victory over the Separatist forces. Death had surrounded them, the antechamber reaked of it. There was no question, but even robot deaths were deaths. Not _emotional,_ per se, but in the heart of battle everything either quickens or slows down, depending on the person. And for Anakin Skywalker, it was as if someone had hit fast forward, looking back on the last hours all Anakin could see and hear was the continual sound of clashing metal, sparks, and red tinging his vision. It had always been there for Anakin. Not that he had told anyone. Anytime he was in "fight" mode, anger fueled him. It was neither friend nor foe, but it was there always pushing him to the edge.

Anakin wouldn't fall off, he was stronger than that. Anakin hated traveling in these Republic-funded ships. They wouldn't let him mess around with them to make them faster, so he was powerless to alter the current situation. He was beginning to feel extremely claustrophobic indeed. How long until Anakin would get there? He didn't know. All he knew is he wanted to be there now.

**The Chancellor's Office**

_Sith, _Padmé thought, _I'm screwed_. She didn't know how to get help. She couldn't stand, there was a pain in her abdomen, and _that_ couldn't possibly be anything good. She could see Windu had regained the upper hand against the Chancellor. There was a cry. The Jedi master had used his the hilt of his light saber to twist the Sith's out of his hand. It bounced of the edge of the balcony harmlessly. The Sith lord cowered in the corner of the window.

She tried to scoot along the edge of the desk to get a better view. But that was proving to be far from easy, the gusts of wind were blowing her hair into her face, impeding her sight. All of a sudden, Padmé saw lightning bolts crackling through the air. It smelled as if the air was burning. Master Windu only just raised his light saber in time to deflect the energy.

The Chancellor's face turned grisly. It folded in on itself turning a sickly, pale, utterly revolting shade of white-yellow. He began to cackle, and Padmé thought he'd gone senile in defeat. _It's over_, or so Padmé had thought, and she'd been sadly mistaken.

Using the force to land himself several yards away, Mace Windu raised his light saber defensively. What he could not have foresaw, was the lengths to which a Sith Lord would go to avoid defeat. Nothing except desperation motivated Palpatine, in the depths of the second in which Windu was moving backwards, he launched a second assault with the force-lightning. His aim was far from just off, it was completely misguided. The bolts of lightning hit the celing near the middle of the room. Fractured and broken, fissures littered the ceiling. There was no way it would have stood any longer, it crumbled and fell to the floor in large chunks, smashing the desk and the Senator underneath.

The last thing Padmé heard before slipping under consciousness was a clap of thunder. The balcony on which Windu had stood fell away under his feet, he was left clinging to the edge of the room by his fingertips. And Palpatine was unscathed, chuckling to himself in the corner. "So the tables have turned," He whispered in a voice that was just above a whisper, with the sound of snakes slithering on the floor.

Palpatine righted himself on his feet and walked over to Windu's ledge. He laughed again mirthlessly, before using his feet to to push the Jedi's fingers off. Without a backward glance, the Chancellor walked towards the door. But he would not leave what was left of the room with his free will. Jedi Master Shaak-Ti stood beside Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi who stood in his way.

"What can I do for you?" Palpatine asked in a low, hollow voice.

"I'm afraid you're under arrest for treason, Chancellor. You face either immediate execution or trial in the Senate. Anything you say can and will be used against you," Shaak-Ti answered evenly.

Wordlessly, Ki-Adi-Mundi placed force shackles on his hands. Each stood on one side of Palpatine and pulled him along out of the room. He was forcibly led through the Galactic City. All of Coruscant was actually a city, and most of it's people were hidden in bomb shelters fearing a Separatist attack, like the one that had occurred a few years before. So the former Chancellor was spared the humiliation, but every inhabitant of the galaxy would be aware soon enough. But for Palpatine, that would be the least of his problems, for on the way to his holding cell, he'd be seeing an old friend who wasn't a friend anymore.

As the Jedi Masters reached the Republic Judiciary Central Dentention Center, one thought passed through the former Chancellor's mind: _I shouldn't have vetoed the bill to improve the RJCDC. _

For the RJCDC was truly the most horrible part of the ecumenopolis that was Coruscant. In theory, it was just a tall tower. When they entered the Detention Center and walked through the doors into the middle where the office was stationed, they could see all of the cells. All of the cells faced each other on the inside of the tower. And the prisoners were living in piteous conditions, if a criminal deserved pity, that is.

The Jedi Masters spoke to the office personnel while Palpatine stood by silently. Two security guards moved to grip each arm, at the request of the Jedi Masters. After the Jedi departed the center, truly thankful that they didn't escort criminals to the RJCDC regularly, Palpatine was shoved into a lift-tube. It reached the top floor of the circular tower in a matter of seconds.

Led along a corridor of high security cells, Palpatine gazed momentarily into each one knowing that these would be his silent companions. At last they reached his cell, the last face he had seen he'd recognized. His jaw had dropped open momentarily, before he regained his cool composure. _So this is where Count Dooku had been sent._ The Count sat against the wall on a solitary bed/bench. His elbows rested on his knees, his head rested on his hands. When his eyes caught the peripheral movement, his head looked about blankly. There was so little change in scenery, Dooku's eyes craved movement that wasn't initiated by himself. And what he saw surprised him for the first time in almost a year. His eyes widened following Palpatine's figure out of shock. Palpatine got a mere glimpse of his former apprentice before he was roughly pushed into his own cell.

How fitting that they would both end up in cells, but Palpatine had a plan. No, it hadn't been an accident when he destroyed his office's ceiling. No, that had been _intentional. How was the young Senator doing, _now? Thought Palpatine. He grimaced to himself at the thought of the days it might be before Anakin came for him. Now he was just going to have to backtrack and analyze why Plan A _and_ Plan B had failed.

**(A Bad Case of Timing)**

Landing the little ship quickly, Anakin ran through the apartment he shared with his wife calling her name, hoping she was there. But she wasn't this much was apparent. He found Dormé in her chamber in the hallway, who told him that Padmé had left for the Chancellor's office, but word on the HoloNet was that she'd been at the Jedi Temple. Anakin thanked her and caught a transport through the empty Senate District to the Jedi Temple. He hurried through the hallways knowing the best place to get answers would be the council room. It was in _chaos,_ at least for the normal sense of order. And Jedi made order out of chaos, or so they were taught.

Anakin ignored his seat, as everyone was huddled in groups there was lots of yelling. He tried to ask what was going on, he quickly saw he wasn't getting any attention. So he levitated a chair using the force and slammed it into the ground, which issued a loud boom. Everyone was silent, they turned and saw that Anakin was the source of the noise. "Now, will someone, _please_ tell me what is going on?"

Everyone came to their senses, the masters gravitated back to their seats. A few were empty, some filled with holograms. Anakin sat in is seat, unwillingly. "Do any of you know where my wife is? I was told she came here earlier today and spoke to a master." It was then that Anakin noticed, the Master of the Order's seat was empty, as well.

"Chancellor Palpatine has been detained. Master Windu took reinforcements to arrest him, all of the Jedi were killed, including Windu. Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi and Shaak-Ti arrested the Chancellor. We do not know what occurred before they arrived. An investigation will be conducted. The security recordings in the antechamber of the great hall show that she left with Master Windu and the other Jedi, but she hasn't been located since," answered Master Shaak-Ti.

"We have no idea where she is," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi added,"The Chancellor's office was in shreds, she wasn't there injured or alive."

"What do you mean she _wasn't there_? Why didn't you _look for her_?"

"She's not our concern," volunteered another Master.

"Right now, we need to decide whether we need to execute the Chancellor or give him a trial," Master Shaak-Ti answered,"The Republic is in a state of turmoil, and the Chancellor holds the Senate in sway."

"Execution is the not the Jedi way," Anakin replied, as though it was obvious. And then he stood and left.

"This council is not adjourned!" Someone yelled, but Anakin didn't care. Call it arrogance, but Anakin Skywalker had more important things on his mind. His pregnant wife was missing and no one cared. He left the Temple and caught a transport back to the Senate Rotunda.

He ran through the halls, turning right, and then left. And then the door to the Chancellor's office opened before him. In an instant all the times he'd stood at the door flashed before his eyes. He walked in catiously not knowing what to expect, there were blood stains on the floor, obviously the bodies ahd been removed. Searching through the Force, Anakin reached out for anything alive in the room. There was a faint flicker coming from what had been the center of the room. A large portion of the ceiling had fallen there. And then Anakin knew. He knew it was Padmé under there and their child.

Frantically trying to pull the rubble away, Anakin whispered to himself,"Please be alive, please be alive." He didn't know how she could possibly have survived this long under the rubble. He was so desperate he'd forgotten he could use the force. He couldn't even move things properly. They would barely shift when he lifted his hands to motion the chunks of ceiling away. There was a groan under the rubble. He went back to moving the rubble by hand. He threw them away, piling them. _It must not have been Jedi that did the clean up_," he thought,"_of course not._" He saw a swatch of faded green velvet covered in a fine layer of dust. He could see the outline of her legs and slowly her body. Pulling chunk after chunk of rubble away, he saw the fragmented remains of a desk still on top of Padmé's body.

He gave up and tried to pull her body out. And when he had, he looked over her body. Her dress was battered, barely any remaining on her chest and stomach. The cotton chemise she wore underneath peaked through the dress. He ripped through what was left it, laying the side of his head on her chest. He could hear a faint, recurring thud. Jagged cuts marred her beautiful face, down her right cheek, on her forehead, and under her left eye. Bacta would heal them. No amount of pleading roused her to consciousness, and if she didn't wake, he would lose her forever.

He lay his ear on her portruding belly, there was still a heartbeat, a very fast heartbeat, too many beats per second to be healthy. Warm blood oozed out of a cut on her ribcage. She needed to go to a hospital, now. She was in bad shape. The hospital was in another district. He ran into the hallway and found the intercom in the hallway and entered the code for their apartment's unit. "Dormé!" He yelled,"Padmé's been injured, it's Anakin! Pack whatever you think she and the child might need. Meet me at the transport dock we're going to the hospital!"

Groaning, he lifted Padmé's body and moved steadily through the hallways trying not jostle her too much. When he reached the Senate's transport dock, Anakin layed her down on the seat. She didn't stir at all. In the turmoil of his mind, Anakin made sense of only one thing, he was losing Padmé again. And this time, it was his fault, and his fault alone. He would do anything to save her, anything at all. He wouldn't let her die this time. Maybe this was fate he thought forlornly. _I'm doomed to live my life without the one person I need to live, again and again. _But there was nothing he could do, short of turning to the dark side, _again_. And he'd seen how well that had turned out. _Wait, just wait_, he thought. _I don't know that Padmé won't be okay._ For now, all he could do was stay calm and get to the hospital. Beyond that there was nothing he could do.

His mad ramblings were interrupted by Dormé, who arrived carrying a large carpet bag. She climbed inside the transport and sat on the other side of Padmé's body. She gently lay a hand on the side of Padmé's face. "She doesn't look so good. I knew she was going to get herself into trouble," She told Anakin.

"_I_ told her to go. It's my fault she went to his office at all," Anakin replied mournfully as the transport took off. Dormé moved Padmé's head to her lap, so it wouldn't hit the seat. She took out a container of Bacta salve and applied it to Padmé's face with a pad, to prevent any scarring. Her face was apologetic, her hands steady and sure. They were silent for the remainder of the ride.

When they disembarked, Anakin spoke a few words, and the attendants went right to work. Anakin and Dormé accompanied her back. The attendants removed Padmé's ruined clothing, replacing it with a plain, white hospital gown. She was placed on a repulsorlift stretcher to be carried to an examination room to check for any broken bones. First a doctor assessed the health of the baby and determined that it would need to be delivered quickly. Then, he moved on to gently probe her rib cage for broken bones, there were four broken ribs. Using a monitor, attendants pulled up the image of the broken bones, to determine the kind of fracture. There were several hairline fractures and one bone was shattered into pieces that went into surrounding blood vessels, and muscle. The delivery would be very complicated, Anakin was told. He held Padmé's left hand, one of the few parts of her body not injured in some way.

And the doctor motioned for Anakin to step outside. Reluctantly letting go of her hand, Anakin joined the doctor in the hallway. When they were outside of the examination room he said,"I wanted to ask if you were aware that your wife is pregnant with twins."

"No...no, I wasn't," Anakin answered slowly.

"It's a boy and a girl. They're still quite healthy. It appears as though Padmé's body took most of the damage. She may be confined to bed rest, but the majority of her injuries are nothing Bacta immersion shouldn't fix. She'll be just as beautiful as before."

The words weren't assuring to Anakin. The doctor had left out the part where after monitoring her brain activity, it was apparent that she was in a coma. There had been little damage to the skull, but still she wasn't conscious. He hadn't seen fit to enlighten him with the more negative parts of the diagnosis. Anakin stared at his wife's battered body. How had he allowed this to happen? He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, before watching them steer the stretcher towards the operating room.

"She'll be fine, you know?" Dormé told Anakin shakily.

As for Anakin, he didn't believe that, not at all. He sat down in the waiting room. He laughed to himself, and the other inhabitants looked at him oddly. He found it humorous that fate landed him here. And _he_ he'd thought he'd cheated time itself. _Ha_, he said caustically, again warranting more looks. Dormé had stayed with Padmé, telling him that if this were a normal birth, he would want to be there. However it was a very different circumstance, and the doctor had nodded along. Anakin couldn't sit here any longer. He knew what Padmé would have said,"Ani, there's no such thing as a victim. There's always something you can do. When you stop fighting, that's when you become a victim."

That vision of a well Padmé brought a smile to his face. He stood up, dusting of his robes. Once black, they were covered in a layer of dust, first from Utapau, and then again from pulling her out of the rubble. He pushed through the doors to the actual hospital and asked for directions to the operating room, explaining that his wife was in labor. When he found the room, he stood there for a few minutes pacing, indecision clouding his mind. Should he go in just to witness the birth of his children, or would the sight of his ravaged wife bring him to tears? Finally he decided that the birth of his children was something he could not miss, forget the circumstances. How far a cry from the vision Padmé had conjured of their birth on Naboo this was. There was a glimmer of irony in the fact that all the planning, it was always a waste.

He pushed open the doors and cringed when he saw Padmé. Dormé stood beside her holding her hand, not that Padmé was aware. Anakin stared, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. An attendant saw him and shrieked, he was seized and taken into a sanitation room. He was thoroughly cleaned and suited up to prevent contamination of the wounds.

And when he entered the operation room again, the doctor was standing to one side stitching the incision he'd made back together after placing metal braces onto the broken ribs. Anakin couldn't help but think Padmé would be in a world of pain when she did wake. But the thought of her children would make it irrelevant.

Attendants were cleansing his children. _My children!_ He thought. When they were deemed clean and suitable for contact, one attendant made a cradle out of Anakin's arms, and the other placed the boy in his arms. The girl was sitting in an open oxygen hood. Looking down on his child, Anakin had never seen anything so perfect. There were little tufts of wispy sandy blond hair sprouting out of his head. His eyes deep blue, like his own stared back at him wide-awake and alert.

"You're my son," He said in a sing-song voice,"And you have a sister, do you want to meet her? I think you two already know each other."

The baby giggled and laughed, as Anakin walked over to the hood. He peered inside at his baby girl, who had the same slightly portruding cheekbones. she had pensive, dark brown eyes, precisely the same shade as her mother's own milk chocolate-colored ones. The little bits of hair that gre out of her head were the same shade of chestnut. Anakin felt an overwhelming sadness that accompanied his joy, he looked again at his wife, was being moved to a Bacta tank for twenty-four hours. He told them to stop moving her. When they complied, Anakin picked up his daughter and carried both of the children over to their mother. He tucked each one gently into her arms, knowing that this is what Padmé would have done had she been able.

The doctor looked at him sadly and asked,"What will you name them? Had you discussed any possibilities?"

"I can't name them without her," Anakin said a single tear escaping his eyes as he took his children back from his wife.

How long would they be nameless children?

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Reviews are like woolen socks in the winter.

as always, much love,

Queen Vesper of Naboo


	17. And Open Up Your Eyes

**Chapter 16: "And Open Up Your Eyes"**

A/N: I took the Chapter name from the song Politik by Coldplay. Cool, cool song. BTdubs their new album is out: Mylo Xyloto is out and I strongly recommend that you check it out. And I freaking love you guys. Okay, enjoy the story. Also, review replies are located at the bottom. Thanks so much. [I changed the pen name, I like this better: THE END.]

Inspirational Gratitude: Birdy(Bon Iver), John Mayer, the Script

Disclaimer: This is getting old.

* * *

He was now in bed, resting, sleeping, recharging, all of the above. (Or so he was supposed to be doing.) Instead of say, any of these things, he was staring at the ceiling. He'd showered, removed his ruined robes, and changed into plain sleeping clothes. His wife was comatose, and his children might become motherless. These thoughts still failed to register within his mind, how had this all happened? He knew he could try to figure out the answer, but what good would that do? Would it fix the current situation? And so he was still staring at the ceiling, immersed in the geometric patterns etched into the ceiling. Blocking everything out, all the emotions, the things that had happened that day, he left one image: the faces of his newborn children. A smile grew on his face, he looked over to the table where Padmé's dressing gown lay.

Pulling off the sheets, he rose out of the bed walking over to the table in a trance. He ran his fingers over the soft fabric, before picking it up and burying his face in the rich, comforting scent of her. He thought about the last time she'd worn it, before they'd left for Naboo. Thoughts ran rampant in his mind, and he reigned in all the ones tied to Padmé. The idea of her being in a place he couldn't save her from was to painful to bear.

He brought the dressing gown back to bed, and didn't notice when the tears began to fall from his eyes in a steady stream. And when he did feel the moistness that covered the sheets, he did nothing to staunch their flow. He clutched the dressing gown as if his life depended on it, weeping with abandon for all he had lost and gained in the course of a day. After some time, the tears were gone. His eyes were dry and his throat parched, but he was adrift in his subconscious, finally asleep. For what it was worth, it was a peaceful slumber, at least for a little while.

In his mind, Anakin held Padmé in his arms. Their children were still young toddlers amusing themselves with the food on the blanket. At once he recognized the feel of the soft Nubian grass on his skin, they were at _home_. Unable to explain, he gazed in wonderment at the scene splayed before him. Padmé leaned her into the hollow of Anakin's neck, his arms were relaxed around her form. Padmé sighed contentedly, and he kissed the top of her head. The smile on his face widened, if that were possible.

The surroundings morphed until he was surrounded by General Grievous's flagship. His muscles cleanched in apprehension, he knew what he would see, or so he thought. It began as it always did, his memory of what had transpired on the "rescue mission". In some ways, it was a recurring nightmare, reminding him of the darkest aspects of his existence.

Palpatine was imprisoned in the chair. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked down on the large atrium-like space. They walked across the room and came to stand in front of Palpatine, Obi-Wan bowing.

"Are you alright?" Anakin had asked.

"Count Dooku." He hissed in reply. The Jedi turned around to see Count Dooku stride in two droids at his side.

"This time we will do it together!"

"I was just about to say that," Anakin quipped.

Count Dooku's voice resonated through the room. "Your swords please, we don't want to make a mess in front of the Chancellor."

"You won't get away this time," Kenobi had declared, igniting his light saber. And in a moment all three light sabers were alight.

There was a flurry of sparks as Dooku parried Anakin's and Obi-Wan's advances, then they were motionless.

"I've been looking forward to this."

Anakin was silent, no arrogance like last time. He'd thought that just like that he was a different person. How very wrong he was. Because Anakin hadn't spoken, Dooku was silent a split-second as well, before Anakin and Obi-Wan were on the offensive, Dooku countering each strike.

Obi-Wan hit the floor with a thump, groaning as he struggled to stand up. Anakin continued to advance on the Sith Lord, and Obi-Wan had risen slicing the droids into pieces on his ascent of the opposite staircase. He joined his former Padawan, and the clash of the light sabers buzzed in Anakin's ears before he was kicked backwards into a wall. Dooku meanwhile used the Force to throw Obi-Wan on a rail. Enraged once more, Anakin rose quickly, almost successfully knocking Dooku off the small balcony.

Anakin and Count Dooku traded hits, emitting sparks. And then, Dooku said his line. Anakin wondered if the universe was merely a stage, each character possessing prescripted lines. They continued to dance around each other light sabers held aloft. And in an instant Anakin had deftly maneuvered his light saber around the hilt of Dooku's slicing off his hands. Once more Anakin stood in the exact same place. Dooku's eyebrows twitched skyward in shock.

Palpatine began to laugh as if it truly _was_ just a show. "Good. Good, kill him." He paused before breathing,"Kill him, now."

The Count, reduced to his knees, stared at Palpatine in disbelief, before his eyes searched Anakin's for mercy. In that instant, Anakin remembered all the times he'd been wronged by this man. He acknowledged his missing right hand, replaced by the prosthetic. _I no longer have two hands to love my wife. I can't fight as well as I used to, to come home to her. I'm no longer a whole man, the prosthetic is a place holder. _His thoughts fueled his rage tinging his vision red around the edges. He believed that he would kill this man a second time. And in another instant, his vision returned to normal. Padmé's voice rang through his ears, as if she'd whispered in his ear. _You're a good person, don't do this. _A second voice, that of father and brother: _Anakin, patience, use the Force, think._ The light sabers clattered to the floor, deactivated. Dooku breathed in deeply. The dream morphed again. The same people were present but it was as if a fog had settled over his mind.

"You shouldn't have allowed me to live, now you will fight the dark side for the rest of your existence. It's much easier to give in," Dooku reasoned. walking towards Anakin slowly.

Suddenly Palpatine was no longer confined to the chair, he rose closing in on Anakin. "How will you save Padmé? She will die, no different than the last time."

"You know the answer, Anakin." They accused him. "I don't...I don't know what to do."

"You know."

"I don't know. I need help...Padmé."

Anakin woke with a start in a tangled web of blankets. Sweat was everywhere, the confusion had rendered his muscles useless. He futilely commanded his body to move. He succeeded in standing for a mere second, before collapsing. He cursed, righting himself again. He showered and dressed himself. All the noises echoed through out the empty apartment.

Yoda. The green master with all the answers. He closed the apartment door behind him, a new earnest bounce in his step. Anakin traipsed through the corridors with the ever quiet foot fall of a Jedi. He reached the Jedi temple and marveled at the serene quiet as he walked through the meditation rooms. He glanced into each room as he passed. Finally he happened upon the right meditation cushion, small and perfectly sized for the small Jedi master.

"Master Yoda," he greeted him. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Something I can do for you, there is?"

"Yes, I was hoping you could help me make sense of the dreams I've been having. They are not like the premonitions I normally witness."

"What is it you see?"

"I still have visions of Padmé dying, not in childbirth anymore. Attendants come to tell me she's passed on. But now the dreams are about Count Dooku on General Grievous's ship."

"A memory of the event is it?"

"Not exactly, they often start out that way. Before the end, they tell me that they know how to save Padmé. Count Dooku blames me for not killing him," Anakin recounted painfully.

"Why we warn against attachment, this is. Fear of loss, attachment leads to. Told you this before, I have. Heed my warning you did not. Learn our teachings, you did not. Why you are in this situation, that is."

"What must I do? I cannot let go of Padmé."

"Jealousy, greed, paths to the darkside these are."

"I am not jealous, nor do I possess greed. What must I do to put the Sith out of my mind?"

"Control, Anakin. Acceptance and reconciliation, blame yourself you do for the Chancellor being in prison. Allow yourself you to let go of guilt, for a path to the darkside that is."

"Thank you, Master Yoda, you have been most helpful."

"May the Force be with you, Skywalker."

Anakin treaded through the halls of the Senate, his feet leading him every which way. Mindlessly, he walked through the streets of Coruscant. Anakin found himself at the RJCDC. _No. No you don't._ His feet weren't listening, and neither were his lips or tongue. "I need to see cell 24601." His body dragged him to the 24th floor, he rounded the wall and he saw Palpatine, shriveled and grisly as ever. His eyes were wide open staring at the cell across from him, through the glass door.

Anakin fled, running back the way he came to the lift. Before he knew it, he found himself at the medical center.

He pushed through the doors silently counting the room numbers till he reached Padmé's room. The door was ajar.

_She was an angel_.

She lay there peacefully her chocolate colored curls adorning her face. Her cheeks were a warm, flushed rose tinted color. Dark, thick lashes lined her closed eyelids. Her lips were curved into a sagacious smile.

Anakin leaned in closer drawn in by her very presence. His fingers curved to the shape of her cheek. His palm grew warm, with her heat.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

The brain activity monitor began to beep noisily, and all the world grew very still to Anakin. Brown met aqua blue, and they were both home. Attendants swarmed around them. Anakin and his wife were blissfully oblivious. They were together at last.

* * *

A/N: I do NOT own Star Wars, any of its characters, or aforementioned(IN THE MOVIES) story lines. However these embellished story lines are all my own. Kudos if you caught an allusion to one of my favorite novels. Hint: the novel was translated from French to English. REVIEW REPLIES:

The Magic of the Night: Aww, thanks.(: And the others were dead. They were dead before Padmé got knocked out.

KatiaSwift: Girl, I love you. That made my day...if my writing actually moved you to tears I'm so happy. Thank you for always reviewing. I hope you love this one, too.

Journeyrocks13: I do love my cliffhangers, that was good, yeah?

The Great Yopp: I wish you luck! I haven't written as much as some people, you guys should be thrilled I never write when I'm in the mood or there'd be 300,000 words in this story already. I just go on and on and on. -See, that's exactly what I mean.

JediAngel00: Thanks for reviewing as you always do.

general-joseph-dickinson: You've reviewed from the beginning. Why thank you.

FireChildSlytherin5: I KNOW! I struggle. I hope I managed a darker Anakin this time.

Tardis775: I love your review-the end. Hugs and kisses your way. 3

chucknsarah4ever: I love Chuck, too. :P

SO YEAH. That about sums that up. I hope everyone had an effing fantastic Halloween. Joy to the world! My chapter is up. (Am I allowed to curse under a T rating? I've no bloody idea.)

_enchantingmagick_


	18. You Know I Love You Still

**Chapter 17: You Know I Love You Still**

A/N: Loves, I'm so sorry. Here it is. Don't shoot the messenger.

Disclaimer: This is a ploy in my grand conspiracy to seize the rights to Star Wars from George Lucas. [Stole the title from an awesome Beatles song, I Will.]

* * *

His lips met hers, with a moan of relief. She responded in kind before smiling against his lips. Then, he smiled too.

"Have I been gone a while?" She asked incredulously.

"Angel, you got hurt when the roof of the Chancellor, or former chancellor, I should say's office roof collapsed," he answered patiently.

"Anakin," her voice grew more alarmed,"what are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure, I was hoping you would tell me." The smile dropped from his face, replaced by a grimace.

"The last thing I remember is you leaving for the Outer Rim."

Anakin buried his face in his hands, he began to massage his temples. When he felt his brain and skull would remain intact, he hazarded a lingering look at Padmé's concerned face.

"Anakin," she began slowly,"what's wrong with me?" His heart broke into two pieces, with the look on her face. He took her hands in his own, before replying,"We'll figure this out, okay? You're going to be okay. I promise."

Anakin placed her hands back on her stomach, before slipping out the door. He found the nurse just waiting.

"Healer, she can't remember the last year. Nothing. She thinks I just left for the Outer Rim Sieges. That was a year ago, maybe longer. The doctor told me there were no sustained brain injuries. What isn't he telling me? She was comatose, damn it!" His voice rose in volume.

The healer placed her hands on Anakin's shoulders looking him in the eye.

"Jedi Skywalker, I assure you. We will see that tests are run. The doctor is coming as we speak." The healer dropped her hand to a small device and pressed a series of buttons.

Pushing the door open, Anakin entered the room, willing a smile to come to his face to reassure her. When she saw his face, the alarm quickly subsided into concern.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked calmly. "I have the right to know."

"Nothing's wrong, Padmé." Well, let's see, he thought. You don't remember becoming pregnant with my children. You don't know they exist! No, nothing's wrong at all.

"You don't have a clue, do you?" He could almost hear her saying. Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot. Oops!

"Tell me!"

"Just wait for the doctor. He'll answer your questions," and in an undertone he added,"mine too."

He took her hands in his, toying with her engagement ring. Looking at it, he remembered his vows. _In sickness and in health_. Raising her hand, he kissed her knuckles.

"Anakin, you must tell me. The Senate convenes tomorrow. I can't stay here! I feel fine, I'm telling you. I don't understand what the problem is."

Fury raised it's flaming head in Anakin's chest. He lips began to move without command.

"You don't even remember our child? Our child that turned out to be children?"

She was silent, gazing at him in fear, almost pleading him to say more or stop at once. Her eyes widened, and her hands went to cover her mouth. And still, no response came.

"The Chancellor's office, Padmé! You must remember! Why were you there?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything."

Pulling his chair closer, he put his hands on either side of her face. "What do you remember about me?"

"I love you. You're my husband and you work somewhere on Coruscant. Why did you leave for the Outer Rim? There's nothing there."

"I'm a Jedi. Do you remember what that is?"

"I'm sorry! I just don't know. It's as if the answers are there one second, and then they slip away. My brain's hiding from me. How will I go to the session? I don't remember what the topics on the agenda were."

"You and your duty, Padmé."

"What? I...I'm serious, Anakin."

"Well, of course you're serious. You're always serious, that's the problem! Actually, it's the opposite. You don't realize the Senate convention already happened, well over a year ago."

They were interrupted by the sound of the opening door. The doctor and healer walked in perturbed. The healer took her vital signs, and then the doctor stood by her bed.

"How are you, Senator?" He queried politely.

"Perfectly fine, although I seem to be missing a _few huge chunks of my memory_. Care to explain?" And explain he did, without pause.

"The first and most likely theory is emotional trauma caused your brain to deem an entire period of time traumatic enough to hide in the recesses of your brain. And as I believe that to be the case, we're going to explore our options. The first would be to see if we can trigger your memory with images, words, symbols you've seen in the last year. The second, much more painful option, is electrical deep brain stimulation. Basically, we send electric charges into the temporal lobe along with the cerebellum."

Her lips were pursed, as she contemplated her options. Pain didn't sound enjoyable, but she had children. How could she forget something as important as children? Her eyes fell to her left hand, and on her ring finger sat the luminous diamond ring. She made a choking noise and her eyes closed. Her breathing was erratic, but she was no longer in their presence.

_At first she saw images: herself, in a long shimmering red gown, Anakin kneeling in front of her, her bathroom: her hands clutching her rounded stomach protectively, still in the gown, then the images slowed and she heard Anakin's voice asking her to marry him. His voice, so mellow and content. Then she heard a different version of Anakin's voice: crazed, desperate. She felt her shoulders shaking, and other hands prying the shaking hands away. Fingers prodded her at her pulse points. And before a moment had pased her mind lulled her to sleep. Or maybe she'd been asleep all along, she didn't know the difference. Calloused hands touched her forehead. At the jolt of the cold cloth, she awoke._

"Have I been gone a while?"

* * *

A/N: I am merely the messenger.

_enchantingmagick_


	19. I Will Wait For You

**Chapter 18: I Will Wait For You**

A/N: Dear ever faithful readers, sorry for the wait. I keep meaning to write and mind you, I get to the computer. I just don't. So now, I'm forcing myself. This chapter was directly inspired by the song I Won't Let You Go by James Morrison. James sings to my soul. Happy Holidays, loves.

Disclaimer: I just want to find the meaning in anything again. I have no desire for the rights, and not because I'm deluded into thinking I already have them.

* * *

Pale pink lips pulled away to reveal a playful, teasing grin. "Can't take a joke?"

Anakin's fingers curled tightly into a shaking fist, while his eyes glared at her intently. His irises transformed from a clear aqua to the hue of a storm cloud. His foot falls away from her shattered her already fragile heart. His hands clutched desperately at the surface of the wall, his head turned away from Padmé. He stepped away from the wall with the staggering stance of a drunkard. With his fingers splayed across his face, he fell into the chair at Padmé's side. Pushing the chair away from her bed, he gazed upon her, wearing the expression of a tortured man.

And when he opened his mouth to speak, no sound came out, save a strangled gasp. Trying again, his voice was a dry rasp. "What can I say? What can I do to make you understand?" He paused one hand propped on his elbow, holding his face up. The other was gripped in his hair. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief, before continuing,"I've gone through hell to come back to you. I've fought for you. I've saved your life. And it's not enough. There's nothing else for me to give. I'm an empty, hollow shell of a man. And the pieces of us that are left, they don't fit together anymore."

Padmé was at a loss for words. "What are you telling me?"

"Let me put it plainly, but I think you understand very well. I love you, or at least I used to. Of that, I'm sure. I'm tired, Padmé. I'm tired of fighting, fighting for us, fighting the Separatists, fighting the Count, fighting the Emperor. I want to stop. I just want to stop. Please let it stop. And it isn't just us anymore. We have children, Padmé, beautiful children who need their mother, and probably their father,too." He laughed mirthlessly.

"Anakin, stop talking! Just stop talking!" She was yelling, and by now the attendants had left. The tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I just can't! I can't lose you."

"That won't happen. I will always be here, right by your side. There's nowhere else I can go," he said slowly, just as a man would speak from the grave.

"I don't want you! Not that way, not at all!" Her cheeks were red with exertion, tears staining her cheeks. Her eyes were a smoldering brown, as they glared defiantly back at Anakin.

"I can't leave you, you see. That's the problem. I can't live without you. Living without you, isn't living at all. And I always think I'm going to lose you. I can't be afraid. I can't be angry. And I can't fear death. And I'm just so god damn angry. I can't be this way, Padmé. I'm dying a slow, painful death. And my children need me. Tell me, how can we fix this?"

"Anakin, can't you see?Nothing's broken. I love you. You love me. What's there to fix?" She was pleading with him, now her voice barely above a whisper.

Crawling into her bed beside her, he took her ashen hand placing it over his heart. "You're holding it in your hand. I don't think you know what you're doing to it."

"I can't open my eyes and not see your face beside mine. That's how I felt, Anakin. Every, single day, I had to face the possibility that I would never  
feel your lips on my own, your tongue twined with mine, your arms around me holding me close. Do _you_ know how that feels?"

Padmé was conscious that their lips were a hair's breadth apart. Her breath came fast, and a traitorous blush spread painted her cheeks. "Kiss me," she said softly.

Their souls met in a perfect oblivion. So rare was this, it lasted but a moment. Anakin's hands held her arms in painful grip, pushing her away from him. Rejection washed over her, fissures tearing her apart.

"I swear, you're trying to kill me," he accused her.

"Can't you see? This is us. We fight, we make up, and we love each other...it's a perpetual cycle. And it's the only reason we can stand each other! Because we know at the end, if nothing else, we'll have our love. Look into my eyes, and tell me you don't love me! Tell me you don't want to fight for us, for our _family_."

"Padmé," he sighed,"Does that mean we're just resigned that this is the way it's going to be?"

"I'm not me anymore. I'm not the same woman I was a year ago. I don't remember a third of our marriage-the best parts! And-" she was silenced by Anakin's fingers.

"_Our children_?" Anakin finished. He paused before continuing his voice becoming more steady.

"I thought you'd never ask. We may not be perfect, and we know we're not, but heaven help me, they are. They are everything good and beautiful about us...and we can't leave them alone in the world. Do you hear me?"

"Anakin, I want to see them. _Please_, let me see them."

"I'll bring them, alright?" He clambered out of the bed and tucked the sheets around his wife, gentle as only a lover would be.

He returned, the two bundles of perfection in his arms and placed them in Padmé's outstretched arms. For a few moments her gaze upon her children was one of awe and pure adoration. She touched Luke's tufts of sand colored hair, delighting in the soft, feather light feel of it. And as she looked upon her daughter, she became still. They were _her_ eyes, in her daughter's face. "We made them," she whispered to Anakin, her eyes turning to meet his evenly.

"You don't remember that do you?"

"Not quite," She replied her voice forlorn.

"Let me remind you," Anakin said smiling as he placed his arms around his family. He placed a gentle kiss on each of their foreheads. And Padmé motioned for the attendants to take the babies to the nursery.

Tracing the curve of her cheekbone, he placed kisses along her jawline, to the corner of her mouth. She met his kiss with a ferocity, he hadn't known before.

"I'm going to fight for us, even if you won't," she answered his silent query.

Tucking the strands of her hair behind her ear, he whispered, "You already own me."

* * *

A/N: Merry (insert holiday here)! After this the trial of Count Dooku commences, the Chancellor soon following.

much love,  
_enchantingmagick_


	20. Avoid the Question

**Chapter 19: In Order to Avoid Answering...Avoid the Question Altogether**

A/N: So hey guys. I bet you don't remember me at all, it's been so long. I know that I've said this before, but truly. I have a completed outline. I expect for this story to be 30 chapters when it's done. And IT'S SUMMER! You know what that means? You can expect updates every other week or so. I had to jog my memory on this story it's been so long, I just don't have the drive to finish it. I'm not inspired anymore. But I'd feel bad if I didn't finish this story and it's been THREE YEARS. If you stuck with me that long, dear god I don't even know what to say. So I am repulsed by everything I've written thus far(horrible dialogue), but instead of rewriting EVERYTHING...I'm going to try my best to make the next bit exponentially better. ALSO I AM DOING A LOT LESS RESEARCH HENCEFORTH IN AN EFFORT TO WRITE FASTER. SO FORGIVE the earthisms. kthxbye(:

Disclaimer: Teenager+laptop DOES NOT EQUAL George Lucas.

* * *

The healer stood over the senator's bed wearing an expectant look, in his hands were all of Padmé Amidala's medical records. He opened the folder, the noise cut through the icy tension in the room like shock waves.

"So?" the senator demanded imperiously, "Can we leave now?"

"I understand your impatience, but I must make the final assessment. And even then, you may not return to the Senate until after a session with a neurologist and psychiatrist who will recommend how best to proceed in light of your memory loss. However, I release you from this hospital if you are physically well."

Padmé Amidala's face changed almost imperceptibly, but to her husband the expression she wore on her face was all to familiar. Her lips were pursed infinitesimally, and her eyes were slightly narrowed. But it was the barely noticeable twist of her nose that was telling to Anakin after being married to her for three years. All of these observations were unimportant in light of his conclusion: Padmé was upset.

Fortunately for the healer, his ultimate decision was to release the all too eager senator. He flipped the chart closed, walking towards the door to place it in the holder that was mounted on the door.

"You're free to go Senator Amidala. I won't hold you here any longer. I will ask you to schedule your appointment with the neurology department before you leave." The healer raised one quizzical eyebrow at the look of pure elation on Padmé Amidala's face. He silently wondered what people were supposed to address the senator as now, he had avoided it altogether by addressing her formally.

Closing the door behind him, the healer was thankful that the senator was leaving. She would have been a lot more difficult if they had to keep her any longer, not to mention that pesky Jedi husband of hers, who seemed to have lots of questions of his own.

Smiling from ear to ear, Padmé could barely contain herself. She ripped the hospital gown from her body grabbing a dress out of her bag, she headed for the refresher to change. Excitement built up inside her at the thought of a clean shower and ridding herself of the bacta smell.

Setting the bags down at the door, Anakin looked at Padmé dressed as she normally would be in a pale green silk gown. She was looking out the window, deep in thought. Unthinkingly, Anakin took the few steps to Padmé, wrapping his arms around her waist. Although he towered over her, they fit together perfectly. Padmé's head nestled into the hollow between Anakin's shoulder and neck when he leaned into her. Padmé twisted her head slightly, placing a kiss on Anakin's jawline.

"I think I might love you just a little bit," Padmé mused.

"Oh, really? Just a little bit?" Anakin asked jokingly.

"Okay, maybe a lot more than a little bit. I married you for some reason, right?" Padmé answered twisting the engagement ring around her ring finger.

"I don't pretend to know how your brain works, angel. We need to schedule your appointment with the shrink. And have you decided what we're going to name our children?"

Padmé was silent for a few moments before answering,"Let's bring our babies home. Grab the bags."

"As you wish," Anakin replied mockingly releasing her from his grasp to pick up the luggage. Anakin felt Padmé thread her arm through his, and he realized she was scared. He was humbled by the knowledge that he wasn't the only one who was afraid of being a parent. He had never imagined in his wildest dreams that he would be lucky enough to have the most amazing wife and children in the entire galaxy, and _still_ be a Jedi.

They walked to the nursery that way, completely interlinked by fear of the unknown and fear of screwing up something so unfathomably perfect.

Setting the bags down at the door, Anakin interlaced his fingers with those of his wife, and they walked toward the two cradles labelled Skywalker.

"Are they taking my name?" Anakin asked before adding, "Are you taking my name?"

"Of course they will. My last name changed legally, but I think that formally I will be known as Amidala until the end of my term as senator. After that time, I shall be addressed as Skywalker. My name is already on so many documents, it would be a pain to change."

Anakin didn't respond watching as his wife traced the lines of their son's face. She leaned down to kiss his forehead and breathed his name, "Luke." Moving to the side of her daughter, she was startled by copy of her eyes in her daughter. "And this little trouble maker is Leia."

"Did you know what you were going to name them already?" Anakin asked.

"It was just kind of a feeling, when I saw them for the first time." They both proceeded to sign the release papers clipped to the cradles and each lifted one baby into their arms.

On their way out of the hospital, Padmé scheduled her appointment as promised, displeased all the while.

They greeted Dormé on the transport that would take them home, and held their children as tightly as they could. On arriving at the apartment, Padmé designated the room that was to be theirs and began making the arrangements to transform it into a peaceful nursery.

Anakin folded his form into a chaise that was adjacent to the makeshift cradles Luke and Leia were in. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, a commotion burst into their foyer.

The messenger began in a somber tone,"The presence and testimony of Knight Skywalker and Senator Amidala is requested at the trial and sentencing of Count Dooku."

Padmé, who had come to stand in front of the messenger, took several steps back and sank to the floor by the wall. Quickly standing up and adjusting his robes, Anakin thanked the messenger and asked for the necessary details before sinking to the floor by Padmé.

"Did you have a flashback?"

"Yes, it was really short. Just glimpses of an arena and I was really high up on a tower or something. There must be random pieces of my memory missing because...how am I supposed to testify if I don't remember what happened? And I have a job to do, I won't resign. This is just urghhhh-"

"We'll figure this out, together. You need to remember that we're in this together, there is no just you anymore. That's part of the problem, Padmé, neither of act like we're in a partnership. We're married, for Force's sake, and we need to start acting like it." Anakin paused for a moment, pulling Padmé to his side to wrap her in an embrace.

"I don't think they need your testimony to convict him. We experienced pretty much the same thing. We'll figure this out, I promise."

* * *

A/N: That awkward moment when I kept telling you to hit the green button and it's actually blue. GO figure. REVIEW PEOPLE. I need some serious motivation to finish this story. Just because I outlined doesn't mean I'll finish. GUYS WE BROKE A HUNDRED REVIEWS. AHHHH :D

thanks a bunch for reading,

let me know what you thought.


	21. Of Debates, Dilemmas,and Familiar Things

**Chapter 20: Of Debates, Dilemmas, and Familiar Things (PLEASE READ THE A/N)**

A/N: I just want to say a huge THANK YOU to every compliment I have ever received...thank you.(: The compliments and the criticisms inspire to write more. I'm considering going back and rewriting the beginning, all in third person, let me know how you feel about that. Should I keep the parts in Anakin's POV that way? Thanks for the review sw1fan, I'm glad I made your day. :D Anyway, I'm writing again. I think I'll watch the movie for some inspiration although the writing is TERRIBLE. WHAT WAS GEORGE LUCAS THINKING? Okay, ideally I would write this entire trial completely with all the gory details. But I don't have time for the research. And I don't feel like putting in that much work, so I'm making it really vague, instead focusing on their feelings and the events more than what they're actually saying. Forgive my laziness.

Disclaimer: George Lucas is dead. (JK NOT REALLY. I just felt like writing that.) This is based on a fictional movie on which I have no claim.

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

The gavel hit the wooden podium and the resounding thunk echoed in the abnormally empty chambers of the Ninth Hall of Justice. The Galactic Court of Justice was brimming with press and interested individuals from all over Coruscant, Anakin and Padmé Skywalker among them. The Twi'lek judge stood behind the podium appraising the court room, as the bailiff announced, "The honorable judge Nawara Shala presiding, all rise."

Padmé clutched Anakin's robes tightly in her hand as they stood in the witness holding block, in extreme trepidation.

"The next court case on the dockett is The Galactic Republic versus Count Dooku, dockett number YB2534."

The lawyers entered the well, and Count Dooku was led out of the holding room in force shackles, looking every bit as smug as usual. The proceedings continued on, Padmé's grasp of his hand tightening slowly. She was slowly cutting off Anakin's blood circulation. He tried to squeeze her hand comfortingly, but her hold was too tight.

"Padmé, you're hurting me," Anakin whispered in her ear. She let out a breath, hesitantly, her eyes flickering towards Count Dooku again. She took several deep breaths to steel herself. "Remember when they call you to the stand, you don't have to go if you don't feel like your testimony is solid enough. The counsel doesn't want you to weaken their case, by appearing shaky."

"I know, Anakin. I was listening, too. Now be quiet," She hissed, her stature becoming tense.

The vital witnesses in the case would be Jedi and some other witnesses. Count Dooku had unsurprisingly opted to refuse to testify and self-incriminate himself any further. An hour or so later, Padmé wasn't really sure, they called Anakin to the stand. He rose to his full height easily towering over most of the people in the room. He gave Count Dooku a cursory glare, walking to his seat. Anakin would wipe that smug smile of that bastard's face if it was the last thing he did, maybe then he would leave his dreams alone. He answered the questions of both the representatives of the Senate and Dooku's counsel, thoroughly and as truthfully as he could manage. Anakin knew now, that as much as he blamed Dooku for much of what had transpired he was an exceptionally biased avenue of information.

At first, Padmé hung on every word that came out of Anakin's mouth. It wasn't long before she retracted back into herself, all it took was one knowing look from Count Dooku. She was back in the holding room where Anakin and herself had been put on trial and then sentenced to a public death in the arena. Vaguely remembering that she had seen this place before, the rest of her memories of Geonosis came back to her at once in the arena.

Her own words echoed in her ears as she and Anakin waited to be released, "I truly deeply love you...and before we die, I want you to know." She was blindsided by the torrent of memories that rushed to hit her, memories of everything that had transpired until their wedding. Her eyes had glazed over, and thankfully she hadn't made one sound. Quite the opposite had happened, she had become deathly still and silent, fortunately that was the appropriate behavior in a court room, of course.

Anakin rose from the stand gracefully descending the few steps and traversing the well to return to his seat. He kissed his wife on the cheek, his blond hair brushing the side of her face, before sitting down again, an action that wasn't missed by the others in their vicinity.

And when it came time to hear Padmé's side of the story, she wasn't all that sure what her story was. The counsel called her to the stand as a witness, and when she squeezed Anakin's hand she was trembling ever so slightly in nervous anticipation. There was a slight pause between her oath when she sat down awkwardly late. Anakin was worried for the debacle that was to unfold in front of his eyes.

Restraining a deep shuddering breath, Padmé panicked. What was happening to her? She was a politican, for Force's sake, she was _used_ to people asking her difficult questions. When the onslaught of questions had began she was utterly terrified of what she would say. She resolved herself to answer the questions as truthfully as possible. And so it began, she took a breath before she answered each question. Answering the questions of the Senate Counselor was infinitely easier than the questions the opposing counsel asked of her. Those questions, on the other hand, required her to delve deep into a past she was quite unsure of, instead of sticking to what she knew of Anakin's stories.

"And did Dooku ever give you any indication that he wished you harm?"

"No, not directly. But he was sitting on the panel that deliberated-"

"Senator, a yes or no will do."

"Pardon me, counselor, but if my testimony is removed from context, it no longer serves the purpose of answering your question. And as this is a _trial_. I believe it would be prudent to provide the most complete testimony," Padmé paused unceremonially as she turned to address the Judge, realizing she was arguing with the counselor, and it would appear disrespectful.

"Judge Shala, may I answer the question _completely_?"

The Judge turned to the counselor and answered, "I would like to hear this witness' answer to the fullest extent, and I believe that our jury would as well. I will ask that you not interrupt the Senator," and turning to the senator in question she added, "Get to your point, fast."

Ignoring the brash counselor, Padmé addressed the jury directly, no longer using her decidedly forced conversational tone. "The Count sat on a panel of other Separatists in the box above my trial and sentencing on Geonosis. And by enabling my death sentence, he clearly wished me harm, as he made clear during the preceding interrogation."

The faces of the jury panel were inscrutable, and the counselor began to cross examine his exceedingly difficult witness again, this time more careful of propriety, knowing that she was appearing more credible as time went on.

And when her portion of the trial was over, Padmé almost stumbled down the steps in what seemed to be exhaustion. As she walked across the well to the seating behind the well, Anakin grew increasingly anxious. As she approached him, Anakin stood up seeing that she was unsteady, gripping her under her left forearm and guiding her to the seating.

"I didn't need your help. I can walk just fine, thank you," she articulated to Anakin after they were seated.

"You're welcome," Anakin replied softly as she curled into his side, leaning into his shoulder. Taking comfort in his solid, warmth filled presence, her eyelids slowly began to close against her will. She breathed in his deeply comforting musky scent, knowing she was at home.

And even Anakin was beginning to feel tired, the trial had gone on for five hours without break. The council had agreed that the trial needed to be finished all at once, and the sentencing needed to be carried out within the week. Judge Shala hit the wood of her podium with her gavel rather loudly, and the other occupants collectively let out a breath and shook themselves awake. The most important witnesses had been at the beginning, and the public's rapt attention had dissipated towards the end, waiting for the unforeseeable end to the long trial.

"...We will reach a decision on case number YB2534 by tomorrow at 10 hours, unless deliberation takes an unprecedented amount of time, in which case the announcement of the verdict will be shifted. This trial is thus concluded." With a billowing sweep of her robes, the judge disappeared into her chambers. All interested parties began to shuffle out of the exit.

**Anakin and Padmé's**** Apartment**

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood over the play-pen with two young Skywalkers in it. He lowered himself to floor, watching the two babies intently. Reaching out to the Force, he could already feel the their presence strongly. He ruffled Luke's hair, chuckling at the resemblance between son and father already. The twin's sister was staring at Obi-Wan her little eyebrows scrunched together in consternation.

"Your mother and father should be home soon, any moment now," Obi-Wan said quietly to the twins.

From out in the hallway, Anakin said loudly,"Why did they even wait that long to put him on trial, I can't understand."

Padmé answered him quietly, "They were hoping there was going to be a miracle, and I would be able to testify. The respresentative counselors believed that I was the key to getting a guilty verdict."

"He was going to be guilty anyways, and Obi-Wan chose not testify in person. Okay, I can see how they would have been worried about the strength of their case, but even still. He will be executed I have no doubts about it."

"But what if he's not?" Padmé queried, "He wants us dead. He will find a way to make that happen, if he isn't guilty." A hand touched her shoulder, and she tilted her head to see that it was Obi-Wan.

"How are the kids?" Padmé asked abandoning any talk of politics.

"You're losing your touch, Padmé," Obi-Wan admonished gently.

"I just don't want to talk about it anymore. It's bad enough that we had to sit through that for almost six hours," she groaned in explanation.

"How did your examination go, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked to his former padawan.

"Well enough, I suppose. The cross examination was a piece of cake. They're going to find him guilty, I just know it. You know the sad thing is, I had to lose a hand to get here."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be." Anakin flopped out on a couch and stared at his wife and former master who were still standing.

"It will all work out, okay, I can feel it. There was just too much evidence to the contrary to set him free. To think, I was _this_ close to killing him, forget a trial."

"_Anakin_."

"Now, that was a joke." Anakin stood up, stretching. He punched Obi-Wan jokingly in the shoulder.

After a decidedly awkward, tension filled silence, Anakin began again,"Padmé we should celebrate, if anything."

Padmé was still unsure. "Anakin, I just want to rest. Do you mind if I just stay home with the kids today? I'm tired." She walked towards the finished nursery, thrilled to see her children. Leaning into the little play pen, Padmé picked up her son, kissing his forehead gently.

"I missed you, baby," she cooed to her child, as she relaxed into a rocker.

Anakin followed his wife into the room, appraising the situation. He rolled onto the balls of his feet, squatting down to place his daughter in his arms. "Don't worry, Leia, daddy loves you more," Anakin whispered to his daughter, winking at her. He leaned into the side of the rocker to press his lips against his wife's face. "If you're staying home, I'm staying home, angel." She turned her head to the left to meet Anakin's lips for a quick kiss, and smiled against his face.

He left the nursery with his baby, preferring the openness of the living area, knowing that Obi-Wan was still there. He found Obi-Wan deep in though sitting on the couch in front of the veranda. Sensing his presence, Obi-Wan spoke, "I can already feel how strong they are with the Force."

"I know," Anakin answered, holding his daughter against him. "How does the council feel about them?"

"They're assuming that they will be incredibly powerful for either good or evil. I still sense it in you Anakin, that edge of resentment and un-adulterated anger."

"It's something I will battle for the rest of my life," Anakin replied honestly.

"I have faith in you, Anakin. I hope you will always make the right choice."

"Me too," Anakin said smiling as his daughter tugged on his robes.

Obi-Wan placed his arm around Anakin's shoulders as he stood, "I have some business to attend to in the Temple, but Anakin, your little ones are something alright." Obi-Wan's lips formed an uncharacteristic grin as he shook Leia's little hand formally, and she giggled at him.

"Oh, believe me, I know. Just look at their parents." Anakin laughed at the expression of contained amusement on his mentor's face as he left the apartment.

* * *

A/N: Review! :D What do you think the verdict will be? ALSO this should be a huge clue to if, when, and how Padmé will regain her memory.

love you for reading,

drop me a review.(:


	22. Come What May

**Chapter 21: Come What May**

A/N: I'm sorry it's been a year. I'm getting on with it. Review replies down at the bottom. Reviews motivate me to write and write faster. Much love to those who do!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

* * *

The Skywalkers found themselves in the court room. Padmé found herself holding Anakin's hand tightly, and Anakin didn't tell her that it was starting to hurt. Instead he squeezed her hand in reassurance before pulling his hand out of hers. He pulled her into the hollow of his arm and began rubbing circles into her back. Comforting Padmé helped him calm his own out of control nerves. Force help him if the Count wasn't pronounced guilty and sentenced to death. Anakin knew what he would have to do if that didn't happen. He'd have to carry out the death sentence himself.

Padmé's breathing quickened and became increasingly shallow as the indomitable silence stretched on. Sensing this, Anakin pulled her closer with his other arm and cradled her face against his.

"All rise, the Honorable Judge Nawara Shala presiding," the bailiff announced.

They rose together, Anakin gently pushing on Padmé's back.

"I'm fine," she whispered tersely.

The judge seated herself in her chair as the chamber waited.

"I wish to make a statement before I present the verdict," she said as everyone took their seats again. "This was a difficult case," she began, "I understand that emotions are running high. But I want everyone to remember that in the Galactic Republic we go by rule of law. The decisions of this court are final."

There was a pregnant silence as Count Dooku and is counsel stood. The prosecution stood as well.

"In the matter of the case YB2534 against defendant Count Dooku, there were several charges: numerous count of first and second degree murder, two counts of attempted murder, treason against the Galactic Republic. In the matter of all charges except attempted murder, the defendant is found guilty. In the charges of attempted murder, the defendant is found not guilty. The sentencing will commence after deliberation at 10 hours tomorrow."

The judge turned around after rising out of her seat and walked into her chamber.

Anakin and Padmé were stunned as they walked out of the courtroom. Only the charges they had pressed against Dooku had been found not guilty. The press followed them as they tried to walk back to their apartment.

"How do you feel about the outcome of the verdict?"

"Are you insulted that his offenses against you personally were found not guilty?"

"Senator Amidala, will you be planning a run for Chancellor?"

"We won't be answering any questions for now," Anakin replied pushing them out of the way. They reached the doors that signaled the division between private and public on the Senate. The press couldn't harangue them any further.

As soon as they reached the entrance to their apartment, Padmé all but fell unceremoniously onto the couch.

"I'm tired," she whispered. Anakin came to kneel on the floor beside her.

"I am too," he paused before deciding now was the time to tell her what he had been planning. "I think we should move to Naboo. In fact, I've already arranged it. I think you need rest. The pregnancy took its toll on you and time with your family will help you heal in peace away from the press."

Padmé bolted straight up, her hands folded in her lap. "You did what?"

"It's already fixed. I figured that you would resign now that the children had been born."

She steeled herself, preparing for the storm she would create. "Let me get this straight," she began, "you arranged for us to move worlds away without consulting me?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what? You assumed I would take it quietly like a common housewife?"

"No, but-"

"Did you even consider that I have a career? A career that is my life's passion? I owe my life to the people of Naboo. Did you think that obligation would simply disappear because of the children?

"No, I didn't-"

"I should have known you would use the children as a bargaining chip for my life's decisions. Did I ever give you the impression that I was the kind of housewife you might find on Tatooine?

"I never thought that-"

"I made my own decisions for twenty years before I became your wife. I didn't expect for that to change. I am still in charge of my life. My husband will never make decisions for me. Those children don't make a difference. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I had plans of my own? I plan to run for Chancellor. I have a career and apparently I am not the woman you thought that I was."

"Padmé, _stop talking_. That's enough. If it is a crime for me to make decisions for you, why do you get to decide to run for Chancellor without talking to me? I detect more than a trace of hypocrisy."

"Are you calling me a hypocrite? Are _you_ calling _me_ a hypocrite? How dare you. Just how dare you!"

"Who do you think you are Padmé? I'm beginning to think this memory loss is turning you into a different person!"

"Don't you dare blame my amnesia! I am the very same woman you married, in case you've forgotten. I am your equal. Being your wife should be synonymous with that. And if it isn't, then maybe I don't want to be your wife anymore!

The words hung in the air creating an impossibly thick silence. Their yelling echoed around the apartment. Cries pierced the thick silence.

"Please tell me you didn't mean that," Anakin said softly.

Padmé sighed as she sat down by the crib, picking up her crying daughter. "I'm sorry, baby."

Anakin sat down beside her and picked up their son. He turned to his wife to apologize, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't bother, Anakin. I don't want to talk about this right now. But what is it? Are you jealous of my career?"

"No! Of course not. I just wanted you to be able to rest and recover. You overworked yourself during the pregnancy. I promise I will cancel all the arrangements. And we'll talk about what we do next. I really didn't mean to upset you."

"Anakin I just don't want anything to change. Until I remember everything, I just want to stay here. I'm sorry for taking it out on you...but I hate not being in control of what's happening to me."

"Somehow Padmé, I don't think this happened to you. I think that we just need to get through this. And we will, together, I promise."

They both put the children back in the crib and walked to their bedroom. Padmé stripped off her dress and pulled on a nightgown. Before she could turn around, Anakin was there, his arms around her waist holding her close.

"I miss holding you like this. I miss you, Padmé."

"I haven't been anywhere," she answered climbing into bed.

"I hate fighting with you."

"I hate fighting with you more." She curled into him in the bed. She kissed her way up his chest. Kissing his jawline, she worked her way to his lips lingering there, their lips melting together. Anakin broke away.

"I just feel like we keep fighting, and we didn't use to fight this much."

"It is my fault, Anakin. But there's a giant piece of me missing. And until it's back, I won't be the same. I'm sorry about this. I'm sorry I went to Palpatine's office, and I'm sorry-"

Anakin kissed her to make her stop talking, "It doesn't matter. I love you and as long as you love me and still want to be my wife, we don't have any issues."

"I do love you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes, and I am _honored_ to be your wife," she finished kissing him on the lips.

* * *

A/N: QueenNaberrie: that cracked me up. I'll see if I can use that somewhere.

Kubasaki: I fixed it! Thank you! It happened because I originally wrote it in first person and then went back and changed it.

novelreader: I am only going to write the story in third person from now on.

Mireilles3: I am working on it. The story will only be in third person henceforth.

all the other people that always review: kisses, you guys are the best! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING.


End file.
